A Dream So Real
by MandiPanda21
Summary: Theresa has finally gotten over Ethan and has moved on with Fox, at least that's what she thought until Gwen's lies were exposed. Now Theresa's injured and has to make a choice between Fox and Ethan if she ever comes around.
1. Default Chapter

I've had an idea for this fic for a while now. So let me know if I should continue. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
~Mandi~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Gwen, how could you lie to me?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Ethan, it wasn't my idea. My mother made me do it!" She cried out. "Please don't blame me!"  
  
"Gwen, I want you to stay away from me! I can never forgive you for this. If it wasn't for you I would be married to Theresa." He turned to Theresa and apologized, "Theresa I'm so sorry for not believing you. I should have known that you could never hurt me by sending my paternity to the tabloids."  
  
Theresa smiled, but what he said didn't matter much to her. She was now in love with Fox. He had been there for her when no one else was.  
  
"It's alright, Ethan. Things have actually worked out for the best." She looked at Fox adoringly.  
  
"Theresa, may I speak to you in private?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Wait, Ethan!" Gwen screamed. "Please, I love you! I'm carrying your baby!"  
  
"Gwen, I know that it isn't my baby, so you can cut the bull nuts. I overheard you and your mother talking about it."  
  
Theresa, Fox, and Gwen all gasped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gwen acted like she didn't understand what he was talking about.  
  
"I know that it isn't my baby." He said cooly. "I know it's Hank's."  
  
"Oh my!" Theresa said in shock.  
  
"Come on, Theresa. Let's go somewhere private." Ethan said.  
  
"I'll be right back, darling." She told Fox.  
  
"Okay, don't be long."  
  
"Oh I could never be away from you so long."  
  
"Fox, call the police and have Gwen removed from the mansion." Ethan said. "And while you're at it have Rebecca also removed."  
  
Fox was surprised by his brother's actions, but he agreed.  
  
"Yes, Ethan."  
  
Ethan and Theresa went into Julian's study.  
  
"What did you need to talk about in private?" She asked.  
  
"Theresa, can you really forgive me for not believing you?"  
  
"Ethan, what's done is done. Let's just look to the future."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Theresa, I love you."  
  
Ethan said the words Theresa longed to hear for so long. She could feel butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Wh...what did you say?"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"Ethan, I'm in love with Fox."  
  
"Theresa, please give me another chance. No, give love another chance. I know you love me still. Don't you?"   
  
"Ethan, I don't know anymore. You were such a jerk to me that I gave up on our love." Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Ethan took her hands and said, "Can we at least try?"  
  
"But what about Fox?" She didn't want to break his heart.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't you have a date with each of us and then you can choose who owns your heart?"  
  
"I don't know." She doubted Fox would go along with it.  
  
"Please......"  
  
"Alright." She never could say no to Ethan. "Let me go and talk to Fox."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Theresa found Fox sleeping on the stairs.  
  
"Aww he waited for me and dozed off." Theresa smiled. "Honey," she whispered softly into his ear.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and realized where he was sleeping.  
  
"Oh I must have feel asleep."  
  
"Come on you're tired. Let's go to sleep."  
  
"What did Ethan want?" He asked once they were alone in her room.  
  
"Fox, you have to sleep in your own room tonight."  
  
"What? Why?" He swept her onto the bed and began to tickle her.  
  
"Stop it!" She laughed hysterically.  
  
"Okay, but why do I have to sleep in my own bed tonight? I'll be lonely."  
  
"Fox, Ethan told me that he loves me."  
  
"Uh oh!"  
  
"Yes. And I don't know if I still love him."  
  
"I thought...."  
  
Theresa cut him off and said, "I know, but tonight brought back some feelings and memories I've tried to hide. Truth is......well......I might be in love with him and not you."  
  
Fox looked heart broken.  
  
"So how and when are you going to realize who you really love?"  
  
"Well, Ethan had a suggestion."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He said I could have a date with each of you and then I can choose who owns my heart. That is if you'll do it."  
  
"Of course I will. I'll fight for you forever. Nothing will keep us apart."  
  
"That's a plus for you!" She joked.  
  
"Ha ha!"  
  
"Well, goodnight." She kissed him softly.  
  
"When is my date?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Perfect. Til then sweet dreams." He said before he blew her a kiss.  
  
She caught it and placed it in her pocket.   
  
"Tomorrow I will choose my destiny." She told herself.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Theresa goes on her dates!!  
  
Who does she choose??  
  
Someone is hospitalized!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Part 1:   
  
Theresa walked down for breakfast the next morning very nervous. Ethan and Fox always sat across from one another, and she was sure that there was going to be a lot of tension between them. Once Theresa entered the room both Fox and Ethan stood up to help her sit down.  
  
"Allow me." Fox said.  
  
"No, allow me." Ethan then said.  
  
They tried pushing each other away from her chair.  
  
"Boys!" She laughed along with Ivy, Pilar, and Julian. "Please, don't argue. Ethan, your date is set for 70 p.m. tonight."  
  
"I can't wait." He said excitedly.  
  
"Fox, be ready by 110 a.m."  
  
"Of course." He smiled mischiefiously at Ethan.  
  
For the rest of the morning Fox and Ethan stuck to Theresa like flies on glue, trying to impress Theresa. Theresa could only laugh at them.  
  
"Fox, are you ready?" She asked knocking on his door.  
  
"Just a minute."  
  
They decided on going to the beach, then going for lunch. Fox appeard wearing his blue swimming trucks and a white shirt. He looked very cute. Theresa was wearing her pink bikini with jean shorts over. She brought sunglasses for her and Fox.   
  
Once they got to the beach they found a spot and laid a blanket on the sand. Fox carried two lawn chairs from the car while Theresa got undressed. All of the guys on the beach just stared at her.   
  
Fox saw this and said, "Excuse me! You're looking at my girl."  
  
The men knew that Fox was a Crane so they turned away.  
  
"Thank you, Fox. I was getting worried about them stalking me home." She joked.  
  
"You're such the kidder."  
  
Oh hush up and come here!" She told him.  
  
He laid on top of her and said, "Am I close enough?"  
  
"No," she pulled his lips to her lips and kissed him while everyone watched them.  
  
Once they figured out they had an audience, Fox rolled over and laid beside her.  
  
"Now, I'm going to lay and get a tan for a little bit, so why don't you go and swim, then when I'm done I'll come join you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But before you go, would you mind helping me put sunscreen on my back?"  
  
"No at all." He said excitedly.  
  
He took some of the lotion and put it in his hands. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub her gently. It made Theresa feel so good.  
  
"Ah that feels good." She told him.  
  
He moved his hands lower down her back.  
  
"Ooh God are you good with your hands!"  
  
"You already knew that though."   
  
"Oh yes!"  
  
"All done." He told her.  
  
"Oh!" She said disappointed. "We'll have to do this again."  
  
"Yes, we will. Now get your tan and come and join me."  
  
"I will."  
  
Theresa fell asleep listening to her walkman. About 20 minutes later Fox borrowed a bucket from a little kid. He filled it with water and poured it over Theresa's body.  
  
"Ah! That's cold!" She screamed.  
  
"It's good to see that you're done tanning. Now come and swim with me."  
  
"Oh I'm gonna get you for doing this." She said drying herself off.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Theresa chased Fox into the water. She lost her balance and landed on her ass. Fox was laughing his ass off.  
  
"You couldn't get revenge if you wanted to. You can' even stand."  
  
"I know." She laughed. "Could you help me up?" She held out her hand.  
  
"I can't refuse a pretty lady."  
  
He held out his hand and Theresa yanked in down into the water.  
  
"Gotcha!" She laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Peace?"  
  
"Okay. How about we get out of here and go for lunch?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
They got changed and headed to the Seascape. After having a wonderful lunch Fox askd her to dance.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Song Begins:  
  
In your arms I can still feel then way you  
  
want me when you hold me  
  
I can still hear the words you whispered   
  
when you told me  
  
I can stay right here forever in your arms  
  
I feel so safe in your arms, Fox. If it wasn't for Ethan, we'd be in love and maybe even engaged.Theresa thought.  
  
I'll never let you go, Theresa. You belong here with me in my arms.Fox thought.  
  
And there ain't no way-  
  
I'm lettin' you go now-  
  
And there ain't no way-  
  
and there ain't no how  
  
I'll never see that day...  
  
Theresa rested her head on Fox's shoulder and said, "This is so beautiful."  
  
"I hope it never ends." He said softly.  
  
Theresa turned her head away from him and began to think about Ethan.  
  
Chorus  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
  
forever and for always  
  
We will be together all of our days  
  
Wanna wake up every  
  
morning to your sweet face-always  
  
Mmmm, baby  
  
In your heart-I can still hear  
  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
  
And when we're apart,  
  
I know how much you miss me  
  
I can feel your love for me in your heart  
  
And there ain't no way-  
  
I'm lettin' you go now-  
  
And there ain't no way-  
  
and there ain't no how  
  
I'll never see that day...  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
(I wanna wake up every morning)  
  
Fox kissed Theresa softly on the lips. Fox meant it to be a nice long kiss, but Theresa pulled away. Fox knew right there that Ethan was on her mind.  
  
In your eyes-(I can still see   
  
the look of the one) I can still see  
  
the look of the one who really loves me  
  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
  
else in the world above me  
  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
  
still see love for me in your eyes  
  
(I still see the love)  
  
And there ain't no way-  
  
I'm lettin' you go now-  
  
And there ain't no way-  
  
and there ain't no how  
  
I'll never see that day...  
  
Repeat Chorus (2x)  
  
I'm keeping you forever and for always  
  
I'm in your arms  
  
"I'm keeping you forever and for always," he told her.  
  
Song Ends:  
  
"Fox, did you tell them to play our song?"  
  
"Maybe." He smiled his million dollar smile.   
  
"Well, we better get going. I have to get ready for Ethan."  
  
"Of course." He tried to sound understanding and not jealous.  
  
Fox walked Theresa into her room.  
  
"I had a lovely time." She told him.  
  
"So did I. Have fun tonight."  
  
"I will and thank you."  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
He gave her a peck on her lips, but that was all. He didn't want to risk making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Goodnight and sweet dreams." He said.  
  
"Night, Fox."  
  
Theresa took a nice, long bubble bath. Bubble baths could always help clear her mind. She didn't know what to wear tonight or how to do her hair. After searching for the perfect outfit for an hour, she finally found one that would fit her perfectly. The short red dress would do her good with her hair curled. She was running a little late because finding the outfit took so long. As Theresa was finishing her make up she heard a knock.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Oh come in, Ethan."  
  
"Wow! You...you look stunning." He complimented her.  
  
"Thank you." She blushed. "Have a seat. I just have to finish my make up and we can leave."  
  
"Take your time."  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
Ethan knew how much Theresa liked surprises.  
  
"What kind of surprise?" She asked as she grabbed her purse.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
\"Well, can you tell me where it is?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh you're no fun!" She laughed.  
  
He laughed and said, "Here put this on."  
  
"A blindfold?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Don't ask. You'll see."  
  
"Alright, just don't let my run into to a tree or anything."  
  
"Okay." He laughed.  
  
They got into the car and drove to the park. Theresa though had no idea where Ethan was taking her.  
  
"Just give me one hint where we are." She begged him.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Ethan led Theresa to the swings and helped her get on it.  
  
"Ethan, are we at..."  
  
He cut her off, "Yes. Now open your eyes."  
  
She opened her eyes and was amazed.  
  
"Did you do all of this?"  
  
"No, Chad helped me."  
  
"It's beautiful."   
  
Ethan had a table with roses and two long candles next to the pond. Not only that, but he had a violenist.  
  
"I thought you might like it."  
  
They sat down and ate some Chinese food.  
  
"That was a wonderful meal. Thank you, Ethan, for all of this."  
  
"You're welcomed. You really deserve the best."  
  
"Ethan, you're too kind." She blushed again.  
  
"Theresa, can I show you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He took her hand and led her around a bush.  
  
"Ethan! This is too much!"  
  
"Get in." He told her.  
  
Ethan had organized a carriage to drive them around. The horse was a beautiful light brown. The carriage and horse were covered in pink, yellow, and orange roses. The driver looked like he was from an old time movie. Everything was just like a dream. They drove around for a little bit, but suddenly Ethan wanted to get out by the warf.  
  
"Ethan, what are we doing?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Then he whistled and Whitney appeared.  
  
"Whitney?"  
  
"Shh!" Ethan put his finger over Theresa's lips. "Dance with me." he whispered.  
  
Song Began:  
  
People ask if I'm in love with you  
  
Cause I'm sitting here with your picture and I'm smilin' to myself (I smile)  
  
I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you  
  
My heart speaks before my mind thinks through, and I blush as I say yes  
  
What a feeling of vulnerability comin' over me  
  
And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak (speak)  
  
I can't think  
  
Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being  
  
With abilities to set me free (free), let me be me  
  
Makes me wanna say  
  
Chorus:  
  
Your lips, your eyes, your smile, your kiss  
  
I must admit it's a part of me  
  
You please me, complete me, filing me  
  
Like a melody  
  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
  
We were meant to be  
  
But the best quality that's hookin' me  
  
is that your lovin' me 4 me  
  
is that your lovin' me 4 me  
  
I can see myself and Ethan growing old togetherTheresa thought.  
  
This feels so right and so goodEthan thought.   
  
Now people ask why I'm in love with you  
  
Well let me start by saying that you got my heart by just bein' who you are  
  
And what we got is between me and you  
  
Doesn't matter 'bout the money I make or what I do, or that I'm a star  
  
Unconditionally you're there for me  
  
Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet  
  
This is meaningful, it's incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable  
  
The way I feel, so sweet, makes me wanna say  
  
"Theresa, may I have a kiss?"  
  
She answered by leaning in and giving him a long and passionate kiss.  
  
Chorus:  
  
Your lips, your eyes, your smile, your kiss  
  
I must admit it's a part of me  
  
You please me, complete me, filing me  
  
Like a melody  
  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
  
We were meant to be  
  
But the best quality that's hookin' me  
  
is that your lovin' me 4 me  
  
is that your lovin' me 4 me  
  
It's so amazing how something so sweet has come and rearranged my life  
  
I've been kissed by destiny, oh heaven came and saved me  
  
An angel was placed at my feet, this isn't ordinary  
  
He's loving me 4 me  
  
Song Ends:  
  
"Thank you, Ethan, for a wonderful night. And thank you, Whitney, for singing that beautiful song."  
  
"You're welcome, girl." Whitney said before leaving. "Have fun."  
  
"We will, bye."  
  
"Theresa, it's getting late and we have work tomorrow, so I think we should be getting home."  
  
"Oh of course. I have to see Little Ethan too. I haven't really seen him today."  
  
"Ethan smiled.  
  
Once they arrived home Theresa went and got Fox to come downstairs.  
  
"Now I know I'm suppose to choose tonight, but I'm going to do it tomorrow morning. I have a lot to think about." She informed them both.  
  
"Take as much time as you have to." Fox told her.  
  
"Yes." Ethan said. "Well, goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
"I'm gonna go to sleep myself. Night, Theresa."  
  
"Night, Fox." She kissed him goodnight.  
  
She was now alone so she thought she would check up on Little Ethan. He was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Ring, ring!" It was Theresa's cell phone.  
  
She rushed out of the room so she wouldn't wake up Little Ethan.  
  
"Hello! Theresa speaking."  
  
"Theresa, I need to talk to you." Gwen said.  
  
"Gwen?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Listen I need to talk to someone and I don't feel like talking to mother."  
  
"Is it about Ethan?"  
  
"No, it's about Hank and my baby. I really want to put that past behind us, Theresa. I want to be friends." She lied.  
  
"I do too. That's all I ever wanted." Theresa said enthusiastically.   
  
"Okay, good. Can we meet at the Book Cafe?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there soon as possible."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Gwen laughed once she got off the phone with Theresa.  
  
"Mother, she fell for it."  
  
"Perfect! She can't move on your man. Well don't stand there, get ready."  
  
"Okay."   
  
That night it was raining very hard. The roads were so wet and slippery. Theresa could hardly see the road, but she kept driving. There was just one other car on the road with her and they were behind her. Everything was going great until the car behind her started playing games with her. Driving on the side of her, speeding up, and slowing down to piss her off. Suddenly the other car ran her off of the road and making her car land unside down.  
  
"She's gone, mother." Gwen laughed.  
  
"Good, now get ride of that car and come home."  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
Gwen did as her mother said and once sshe got home Rebecca began to celebrate Theresa's death.  
  
Meanwhile Luis was patroling the roads with Sam because of the storm. They saw a car turned upside down and called for help. As they approached the car they realized that it was Theresa's car.  
  
"Oh my God! Theresa!"  
  
She laid there unconscience and badly bruised and cutted. She has some broken bones, so they couldn't move her without a paramedic's help. the paramedics arrived soon and got Theresa to the hospital very fast. She wasn't doing well. Her pulse was very weak. Luis called Miguel, Pilar, Antonio, Sheridan, Whitney, Chad, Fox, and Ethan to tell them Theresa was in an accident. They all rushed to the hospital as soon as they could.  
  
"Luis!" Pilar screamed. "Where is she? How is she?"  
  
"Mama, calm down." He told her.  
  
"Is she alive?" Fox hated to ask, but he needed to know.  
  
"As far as I know, yes. I haven't really heard anything."  
  
"Where was she going so late?" Ethn wanted to know.  
  
"No one knows." Luis said.  
  
"Where's Theresa?" Antonio asked just arriving with Sheridan.  
  
"In with the doctors." Ethan said.   
  
"Ethan, may I have a word with you?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How are you holding up? I know you love Theresa so much."  
  
"I'm alright. Just worried and nervous."  
  
"If you need someone to talk to let me know."  
  
"I will."  
  
Sheridan and Ethan joined the conversation that other's were having. Miguel arrived while they were talking.  
  
"I'm going to pray." Pilar announced.  
  
"I'll go with you." Fox said. "May God help her."  
  
"Thank you, Fox." Pilar smiled weakly.  
  
"I'll go too. She needs as many prayers as she can get." Ethan said.  
  
Miguel and Antonio went to get some coffee while they were waiting. On their way back they saw Chad and Whitney.  
  
"How is she?" Whitney asked eagerly wanting to know.  
  
"We don't know anything." Antonio said.  
  
"Oh dear God!"  
  
"Don't worry, Whit, she's strong. She'l pull through." Chad assured her.  
  
"Her have some coffe." Miguel said handing them coffee.  
  
Meanwhile Sheridan and Luis were alone.  
  
It was hard for them to look at each other when they couldn't be together.  
  
"I'm sorry about Theresa." Sheridan said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Thanks. She just has to pull through."  
  
"She will. God won't let her die."  
  
"If she does Little Ethan will be handed over to Julian." Luis realized what may happen.  
  
"No, Ethan will prevent that."  
  
"I hope so. I love you, Sheridan. We may not ever be together, but I want you to always know that."  
  
"You'll always be in my heart." She shed a tear.  
  
Dr. Russell just stepped out of Theresa's room.  
  
"How is she?" Luis asked running up to her with Sheridan.  
  
"She's in a coma." Eve said sadly.  
  
"Will she live?" Whitney asked as she joined them with the others.  
  
"I can't say. The only thing keeping her alive now is the life support."  
  
"I better go tell Mama." Miguel said.  
  
"I'll come with you." Chad said. "Ethan and Fox will be heart broken."  
  
Chad and Miguel found Pilar, Fox, and Ethan walking back.  
  
"Is there any news, Miguel?" Pilar asked her youngest son.  
  
"Sit down, mama." He told her.  
  
"She's not dead. Right?"  
  
"She's alive for the time being."  
  
"Time being?" Fox asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The only thing keeping her alive is the life support." Chad informed them.   
  
"I have to see my baby." Pilar said decidedly.  
  
"She's in a coma." Miguel said. "I don't know if she'll ever wake up." Tears were forming in his eyes.  
  
Fox was on his knees already crying.   
  
Would Theresa live??  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will Theresa live??  
  
Theresa has some dreams that will change her life and maybe even her descision! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Part 1:  
  
"Can I see Theresita?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Sure, you all can see her, but only a few people a time." Eve told them.  
  
"Thank you. I'm going to go in first." Pilar said.  
  
"Mama, I'll go with you." Miguel said.  
  
"Me too." Said Luis.  
  
"Remember not too many people." Eve reminded them before she went to check on another patient.  
  
Pilar entered with her two sons beside her side. Theresa lay there hooked up to so many machines. IV's and tubes everywhere. She didn't look like Theresa.  
  
"Oh my baby girl!" Pilar cried out.  
  
Miguel and Luis had to help Pilar stand up. She was so weak.  
  
"Sit down, Mama." Miguel told her.  
  
Luis helped her into a chair beside Theresa.  
  
"Pray with me." She said quietly.  
  
They prayed together as a family. Hoping Theresa would hear them.  
  
Theresa sat up and looked at her family.   
  
"Why are you gouys crying?" She asked.  
  
They couldn't hear her. She placed her hands on Pilar and said, "Mama, what's wrong?"  
  
Pilar didn't answer.  
  
"What's going on?" Theresa asked.  
  
Still no answer so Theresa got out of bed and looked at what they were watching.  
  
"Oh my!" Theresa said in horror. "Am I dead?"  
  
"Theresa," A soft manly voice said.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"God."  
  
"God?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you tell me what's going on? Why can't they hear me?"  
  
"Your body is in a coma. Your soul is wondering around out of your body. They can't see it."  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"Your car was driven off of the rode."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"You have to find that out on your own."  
  
"Well, can you tell me if I will live?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't."  
  
Theresa became depressed.  
  
"I have to live. I have to see my family and my baby."  
  
"What about Ethan and Fox?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Who owns your heart?"  
  
"My decision! I forgot all about it! Oh please don't let me die!" She begged.  
  
"We have to wait and see what happens."  
  
Theresa nodded her head.  
  
"Theresa, I want you to go back in your body. Don't wander around because you can get into some real trouble. You hear me?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night?"  
  
"You'll be sleeping for a while."  
  
"Oh! Wait!" She called out.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I just talk to them really quick?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Well before I return can I take one last look at them?"  
  
"Well......okay, but hurry up. Theresa when you fall into your deep sleep, you will have some dreams."  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"One's that will forever change you.You will be going throught all of the decads from 1900-2000. You will get a new perspective on certain things."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"You'll learn them on your own."  
  
"Wait!" She called out, but God had already left.  
  
She walked up to Pilar first.  
  
"Mama, I'm safe." She whispered.  
  
"I feel her presence." Pilar said suddenly.  
  
"What? How?" Miguel asked.  
  
"She's watching us. I know she is."  
  
Theresa smiled. Her mother knew she wouldn't die. Pilar always had hope until it was the end.  
  
"Luis, look out for everyone." Theresa hugged him.  
  
"I feel her too, Mama." He said.  
  
Pilar smiled. This is was giving her more hope.  
  
"Miguel, I love you."  
  
Theresa returned to her body then.Theresa dreamed once she fell back into her deep sleep.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Right now I'm on a ship to America! I can hardly believe it. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be living in America one day. It seems that I'm married to a man who looks just like Ethan. Funny thing is his name is Ethan. He hardly speaks any english. He can speak german very well. I'm not sure how we communicate. Or how we even got married. We are right by the Statue of Liberty right now. It's beautiful because it stands for freedom. I can't wait to start my life and family in America. I must go now though. We are almost at Ellis Island. That's where we enter the country. I will talk to you as soon as I get an apartment with Ethan.  
  
Theresa and Ethan got off the boat and headed for examinations. They walked hand in hand, but were soon separated. Theresa went with other females while Ethan went with males. She waited forever to be seen, and when it was her turn they took her into a room.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked.  
  
"Examin your body and your mental state." The male doctor said.  
  
"Oh! Okay!" Theresa didn't care what they were going to do to her because she was in America. The land of the free. You have to understand that this was Theresa, but it wasn't. Theresa fits into her dreams as though this was happening to her in real life, but it wasn't her because she was use to what would happen in today's society.  
  
Two nurses came and checked Theresa for lice and anything else that could be passed on to other people.  
  
"Nothing on her." The nurse told the doctor.  
  
"Thank you. Why don't you go and examin my other patient in the room next door while I finish up in here."  
  
"Yes, doctor."  
  
Once the nurse left the doctor locked the door.  
  
"Take off your clothes." He told her.  
  
Theresa didn't think anything of it. He was a doctor and he had the right to examin her. The docotr approached her and he started to unbuckle his pants.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just shut up and listen to me! If you don't I'll make sure you never ever enter this country." He threatened her.  
  
Theresa shut up and let him take off his clothes. Just as he was about to enter inside of her someone walked in.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Oh thank God!" Theresa cried. "Dr. Russell, you have to help me!"  
  
"Excuse me? I'm Dr. Hastings."  
  
Theresa was shocked.  
  
"No you're Dr. Russell. You're married to TC Russell and have two daughters named Simone and Whitney."  
  
"I'm afraid not, honey." She said sweetly. "John, get the hell out of here! You'll never get another job as a doctor as long as I can help it."  
  
John gave them both dirty looks and left.  
  
"I think you're a little confused, honey. But it's alright you are getting into this country. I'll see to it."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Hastings." Theresa was uncomfortable saying that.  
  
"You're welcome. Now did you come with anyone?"  
  
"Yes, my husband Ethan."  
  
"Okay, I'll go find him while you get dressed. What's his last name?"  
  
"Winthrop."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
  
Theresa nodded her head and once she was alone she dressed up. Ten minutes later Dr. Hastings came back with Ethan.  
  
"Is this him?" She asked Theresa.  
  
"Yes." Theresa ran up to him and gave him a big kiss.  
  
"What happened?" He barely asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Let's go."  
  
"Wait a minute, please. Do you both have a place to stay?"  
  
"No." Theresa said. "We have to find a place to live."  
  
"That's what I thought. If you both could wait about 10, 15 mintues I can show you a wonderful place to live. My husband and I lived there when we came to America."  
  
"Thank you so much. You are one of the nicest people we've encountered."  
  
"Well, I like you both. You seem like a nice couple."  
  
"I hope we could become friends in the future." Theresa said.  
  
"Future? We're already friends." She smiled.  
  
"Good, may I ask you where your from? You have a beautiful accent."  
  
"Thank you, my husband and I are from London."  
  
"I've always wanted to go there."  
  
"It's beautiful there. I love America too, but I always haven't. You see my husband is white and I'm black, so it's hard to be accepted. I had a hard time getting a job as a doctor because of race. It's sad that we are still fighting a battle we fought in the civil war."  
  
"I know. It's sad. Do you think Ethan and I will have a hard time getting accepted?" Theresa was afraid to even ask.  
  
"A little, yes. But it will only make you both stronger. Now go have a seat and I'll be back when I'm off."  
  
"Okay, thank you, Eve."  
  
Once Eve left the room she fell back on the door.  
  
"How does she know so much about me? My name, my daughters, and TC." She left with it boggling her mind.  
  
Eve came back to then 10 minutes later and said, "Let's go!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Good!" Ethan said wih his cute German accent.  
  
Eve brought Ethan and Theresa to her friend Julian's house.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Whose there?" Julian asked as he looked out the peep hole.  
  
"Me!" Eve called back to him.  
  
"Eve, baby! How are you?"  
  
"Great and you?"  
  
"Excellent now that you're here." He smiled.  
  
Eve laughed a little and said, "I was wondering if you could maybe help me out?"  
  
"Of course! Anything for a dear friend. What can I do?"  
  
"Well, this is Theresa and Ethan. They are my new friends. They don't have a place to live yet so I was wondering if you could let them stay with you until they get on their feet?"  
  
"No problem! Your friends are my friends. Hello Theresa! Hello Ethan!" He kissed Theresa's hand and shook Ethan's.  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay." Theresa said. "If we ever are a bother to you, then let us know."  
  
"Oh don't worry my, dear. Um does your husband ever speak?" He asked Theresa.  
  
Theresa giggled and said, "Of course! He just doesn't speak much english."  
  
"Oh I see. You know I may be able to help him."  
  
"How?" Theresa was dying to know how.  
  
"Well, I have a friend who teaches english to immigrants and seeing how your husband doesn't speak much english, he could be of some help to him."  
  
"That would be great, but we don't have much money." She confessed sadly.  
  
"No need to worry. I will pay for it."  
  
"You will?" She seemed surprised.  
  
"Yes." He smiled.  
  
"Oh thank you!" she said excitedly as she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Now, come on. I'll have my son take you both to your room."  
  
"Okay, thank you again."  
  
Julian nodded his head and whistled. A handsome man resembling Fox appeared.  
  
"Fox!" Theresa said happily. It was yet another familiar face.  
  
He laughed and said, "No one has called me that since I was a little child. Have we met before?"  
  
"Don't you remember me?"  
  
"Afraid not. Please call my by my name Nichalos or Nick for short."  
  
Eve and Julian gave each other worried faces.  
  
Eve whispered to Julian, "She's a little confused from traveling so long. She'll be okay."  
  
"Oh! I see." He understood. "Let's go have a drink?"  
  
"I should be getting home." She tried to avoid one of her ex lovers.  
  
"Please?" He begged.  
  
"Okay, one drink."  
  
"Okay."   
  
They walked out of the room holding hands as friends, nothing more. The both had moved on with their lives. No more love was between them.  
  
"Let, my show you both your room." Nick said as he carried what little bags they had.  
  
"Thank you." She said absently. His face, his body, his eyes put her into a trance.  
  
Ethan interrupted her by tapping her on her shoulder and saying, "I love you!"  
  
She starred at Fox then back at Ethan and said, "I love you too!"  
  
"Here you go!" Nick said opening their room and placing there bags down.  
  
"Thank you, Nick. Can you tell me where your bathroom is?" She asked.  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
"Okay. Honey, I'll be right back." She told him sweetly.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Nick tried to make conversation as they headed for the bathroom, but Theresa didn't seem interested.  
  
"How do you like America so far?"  
  
"It's nice." She said absently.  
  
"Are you going to have any children here in America?" He didn't know what to say. Her beauty distracted him.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Here is the bathroom." He announced.  
  
"Thank you, Nick."  
  
"Let me give you a tour of it."  
  
"Okay." Giving a tour of a bathroom was strange for her, but Nick wasn't like any other guy she knew.  
  
Once they were inside he locked the door. Theresa became nervous. She was thinking about what happened at Ellis Island.  
  
Flash Back:   
  
Two nurses came and checked Theresa for lice and anything else that could be passed on to other people.  
  
"Nothing on her." The nurse told the doctor.  
  
"Thank you. Why don't you go and examin my other patient in the room next door while I finish up in here."  
  
"Yes, doctor."  
  
Once the nurse left the doctor locked the door.  
  
"Take off your clothes." He told her.  
  
Theresa didn't think anything of it. He was a doctor and he had the right to examin her. The docotr approached her and he started to unbuckle his pants.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just shut up and listen to me! If you don't I'll make sure you never ever enter this country." He threatened her.  
  
Theresa shut up and let him take off his clothes. Just as he was about to enter inside of her someone walked in.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Oh thank God!" Theresa cried. "Dr. Russell, you have to help me!"  
  
"Excuse me? I'm Dr. Hastings."  
  
Theresa was shocked.  
  
"No you're Dr. Russell. You're married to TC Russell and have two daughters named Simone and Whitney."  
  
"I'm afraid not, honey." She said sweetly. "John, get the hell out of here! You'll never get another job as a doctor as long as I can help it."  
  
Flash Back Ends:  
  
Theresa shivered from fear.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked kindly.  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know!" She said rather loudly. "Please don't hurt me." She begged him.  
  
"Theresa, I won't hurt you. I promise."   
  
She looked into his eyes and believed him. He moved closer to her. They stodd face to face, lips barely touching. He looked at her with love in his eyes, her eyes were hesitant. Before she could break free from his trance hi grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her in for a real passionate kiss. No man had ever kissed her like that, and she liked it.  
  
"Don't," she said kissing him. "I shouldn't be doing this." She said not able to let go of his lips.  
  
He pulled away and stared into her eyes and said, "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes, no! I'm married. Please leave me alone."  
  
"No, I can't. I know you love me."  
  
"You don't know what love is." She told him.  
  
He was hurt.  
  
"Maybe I do maybe I don't, but I do know when two people belong together. Please, can you come and meet my for dinner tonight?"  
  
"What about my husband?"  
  
"Tell him you're going to find a job or say you're going to visit Eve. Say something. Please!"  
  
She thought about it and finally said, "Okay, now please leave."  
  
"Okay, I'll slide you a note downstairs at around 70 p.m."  
  
"Fine, now please leave." She begged for the last time.  
  
"Okay, but let me have one last kiss."  
  
She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Thank you, lovely." He said as he walked out into the hall.  
  
Theresa hurried back to her room once she was done. Ethan was waiting for her. He greeted her with a kiss.  
  
"Mmm." She said, you taste so good.  
  
"I know." He smiled. "Now let's have our honeymoon."  
  
"No! I mean I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to find a job."  
  
"Oh okay. Well, we can have our honeymoon tomorrow then." He kissed her forehead gently and said, "My look at the time! It's already 6:30 p.m."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and get dressed." She told him.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to take a quick nap." He informed her.  
  
Theresa went and dressed up in a simple black dress she had made before her voyage to America. She was ready by 7. She hurried downstiars and waited for his note. After waiting for a few minutes a butler handed her a note.  
  
"Miss, this is for you." He said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She opened it and it read,  
  
Meet me at the little resturant around the corner. I will wait for you there. Be sure to bring something comfortable with you. And remember to just relax and be yourself.  
  
Love,   
  
Nick  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Does Theresa go to meet Nick??  
  
Dr. Russell tells Theresa's family some heartbreaking news!  
  
Much feedback appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Part 1:  
  
Theresa folded the note back up and placed it in her purse. She went upstairs to tell Ethan she was going. As she walked up the stairs she was remembering what God had told her.   
  
Flashback Begins:  
  
"Theresa when you fall into your deep sleep, you will have some dreams."  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"One's that will forever change you.You will be going throught all of the decads from 1900-2000. You will get a new perspective on certain things."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"You'll learn them on your own."  
  
"Wait!" She called out, but God had already left.  
  
Flashback Ends:  
  
"What things?" Theresa asked herself softly. "Should I be going to meet Fox, I mean Nick? What if Ethan finds out? He'll be devestated!"  
  
"Who'll be devestated?" Ethan asked as he crossed paths with his wife.  
  
"Oh no one! I was just thinking about a book I read." She lied.  
  
"Oh! When are you leaving?"  
  
"Right now, I came to let you know."  
  
"Okay, good luck. Do you know what time you'll be home?"  
  
"No, you don't have to wait up for me."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Bye," she said as she kissed him softly on his cheek.  
  
She glanced at the clock and realized she would be late if she didn't hurry up. So she grabbed her coat because it looked chilly out and headed out the door. She walked down the street watching the group of little children playing baseball. She smiled remember being in her old country with her family.  
  
Flashback Begins:  
  
"Theresita! Come home!" Mama shouted. "Theresita! Where on earth is that girl?" Mama asked her son, Mickey, her youngest son.  
  
"Don't ask me! I've been doing my duties."  
  
"Oh yes. Where are your other brothers?"  
  
"Louie and Andy are out washing the clothes. Remember, mama?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yes, how could I forget. Go get your brothers and have them look for Theresita."  
  
"Yes, mama."  
  
Mickey ran to find his brothers. They were done washing clothes so they decided to have an apple and relax for a little bit.  
  
"Louie! Andy!" Mickey shouted.  
  
"What?" Louie asked.  
  
Mickey finally approached them breathlessly.  
  
"Theresita is missing again. Mama wants you to look for her."  
  
"Again? Where is that girl going off to?" Louie said angrily.  
  
"Louie, calm down. Theresa is just a little girl." Andy told him.  
  
"So is Pam and she isn't missing everyday."  
  
"Pam is only 1 year old." Andy pointed out.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Come on we better look for her." Mickey told them both so they would stop bickering.  
  
They split up and searched some of the spots that they usually would find Theresa at. They met up again and realized that no one had found Theresa.  
  
"Mama must be worried." Mickey said.  
  
"Yes. Mickey go home and stay with mama while we keep searching." Andy said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Louie, there has to be a spot we didn't think of looking."  
  
Louie thought and thought until he realized they didn't look somewhere.  
  
"Andy, what about the grave yard?"  
  
"I forgot all about it. Come on, let's go."  
  
There they found Theresa. She was kneeling before a grave which they all knew. With a candle in one hand and a hankercheif in the other, she wept. Louie and Andy stopped dead in their tracks. They knew how much Theresa loved him. They all loved him very much. They walked up silently to her placing their hands and her shoulders. She turned her head wondering who was there. When she noticed her brothers she smiled.  
  
"Did mama send you?" She asked while wipping away her tears.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well, I better get home. Bye, papa." She fixed some flowers on his grave and walked away with Louie and Andy.  
  
"Theresa, you know he's still with us." Andy said.  
  
"No he's not! He's dead! Stiff as a board!" She screamed.  
  
It had only been a few days since the funeral and Theresa was use to not having her father around.  
  
"Well if your going to act like this for the rest of your life, maybe he's better off dead!" Louie said in anger.  
  
Andy and Theresa both looked at Louie in shock.  
  
"You don't mean that." Andy said kindly.  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Louie, I'm so sorry. I...I....," she fought to find the right words to say, "I just never thought that this would happen. I'm just so scared about what's going to happen to us."  
  
Louie calmed down as the walked back home silently.  
  
"Theresa, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to our family. We'll always be together." He hugged her tightly.  
  
1 year later.  
  
"Theresa," Andy could hardly speak, "take care of mama and Pam."  
  
"I will." She cried.  
  
"I'll always love you."  
  
"I love you, Andy." Theresa cried before she ran off into a empty room.  
  
Theresa heard mama let out a big cry. She knew he had passed on. Louie came out holding mama trying to comfort her.  
  
"He's with papa." Louie told her.  
  
She just kept crying. Pam didn't exactly understand what was going on. Aunt Sophie agreed to take her to London because it would be too hard for her sister to raise 4 children on her own now that her oldest son and husband was gone.   
  
3 months later.  
  
"Mama, I'm going to get a hoe from the store!" Mickey shouted.  
  
"Okay, be carefull." She said.  
  
"Mickey, can you stop and pick up the mail?" Theresa asked. "I'm expecting a letter from Pam."  
  
"Okay." He laughed.  
  
Mickey got into the carriage and went off to the store. It had been about a half hour since Mickey left. Louie ran into the house with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Mama! Theresa!" He shouted for them.  
  
"Something wrong?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Mickey's been hurt!"  
  
"What? How? Is he.....?" She couldn't say it.  
  
Louie stared at the floor while he told her what happened.  
  
"I heard this from Bobbie and I went to see if it was true and it was. Mickey was on his way back from the store when this happened. The carriage broke off so Mickey got on the horse and was going to come back for the carriage later with me. Well he got on the horse, when all of the sudden the horse became hysterical. It went crazy! It threw Mickey off, or at least that's what I thought, but Mickey's clothes were entangled in the ropes and raines."  
  
"Oh no!" Theresa screamed.  
  
"The horse dragged Mickey for 2 miles. No one could stop the horse. Finally when I found about it I was able to stop the horse."  
  
"Oh thank you, Lord!" Mama said. They didn't know she had been listening. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Mama, Mickey's dead."  
  
"Dead, dead, dead." That word stuck in Theresa's mind.  
  
"When I stopped the horse I untangled Mickey and felt for a pulse, but I couldn't find nothing. He wasn't breathing. I'm so sorry, mama." Louie cried.  
  
"Why does our family have to suffer?" Theresa asked herself.  
  
8 years later.  
  
"Amen!" The whole congrigation said in praise.  
  
Theresa notices that her mama is sweating very heavy and fanning herself alot. It was winter, so she didn't understand what was going on.  
  
Theresa begins to sing her solo, "Amazing Grace how sweet the sound   
  
that saved and set me free......."  
  
"Boom!" Theresa watches as her mama falls to the ground.  
  
"Mama!" She screamed. The member of the choir hold her back. Louie runs and checks for a pulse. He begns to cry uncontrolably.   
  
"No! Mama!" Theresa screamed as she wept.  
  
Louie and Theresa sit in the empty house. It felt like the walls were closing in on them. They had just finished burring mama.  
  
"Theresa, if you need to talk I'm hear for you."  
  
"Don't even say that!" She screamed. "You said that nothing would happen to our family. That we'd always be together. Ha! Look at us! Mama, Papa, Mickey, and Andy are dead! And Pam is gonna be next with her illness. You lied! I hate you!" Theresa ran out of that house and never returned. She didn't know whether Pam did die or if Louie had a family of his own. She did regret it, but she couldn't fix the past. That was that.  
  
Flashback Ends:  
  
Theresa could see Nick from where she was. She thought about turning around, but she didn't. Theresa could never turn back once she did something.  
  
"Hello beautiful!" He said anxiously.  
  
"Hi." She said shyly.  
  
"Want a drink?"  
  
"I'd rather not." She was so nervous someone might see her.  
  
"Here how about I get some wine and we can go to this place I know? We'll be all alone." He suggested.  
  
"Okay, but hurry up."  
  
They sat on the bed in the hotel room just doing nothing.  
  
"Want some wine now?" He asked.  
  
"Uh... I don't think so."  
  
"Here try some. You'll like it."  
  
She took a sip and ended up finishing the glass. She actually finished half of the bottle. They both were very tipsy. Theresa had never been like this, and she loved it! Theresa laid on the bed, she looked like an angel on earth to Nick. Nick slowly moved on top of her.  
  
"Do you like top or bottom?" He asked.  
  
"Uh.....," she didn't know what to say since she was still a virgin.  
  
"Nevermind." He kissed her passionately on her lips then moved down her neck.  
  
She could feel his warm breath against her skin. She ripped his shirt off and started to kiss his neck gently, but after getting use to this her kissed became more passionate. Nick and her were undressed now. Kissing wasn't enough for him.  
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
Meanwhile back at Harmony Hospital.  
  
"Eve, how is she?" Pilar asked the next morning.  
  
"Well we have some test results."  
  
"How are they?" Fox asked joining them.  
  
"Theresa, as you know is in a coma. And we aren't getting very good signs of brain activity."  
  
"Is that bad?" Fox asked. He was so worried about Theresa.  
  
"Well it could be, but it's too early to see yet. Theresa suffers from swelling of the brain and massive head injuries. Excuse me for a moment."  
  
"Oh no." Pilar said.  
  
"Theresa's going to be fine. If I could I would take my own life if it would help." Fox tried to comfort Pilar.  
  
Pilar smiled weakly.  
  
"Will you excuse me, Fox? I have to go inform everyone."  
  
"Of course." Fox walked around thinking. He didn't know what to do. He was going out of his mind worrying about her. He walked into the chappel, something he never really did. He lit a candle for Theresa and sat down. No one else was in there.   
  
"God, I know I don't really pray to you, but I need your help. It's Theresa. Never in my life have I ever felt so loved. She's the one, God. Please don't take her away. If you must take someone, take me. Save her. She doesn't deserve this. You know if it wasn't for Ethan that night he kicked Gwen out I was going to propose to Theresa. We could've had such a wonderfull life. We still can, but that's up to you. Please you already have so many angels up there. Just let my angel live here. You know she's changed me. I can't explain how or why, but I know it's because of her. Thanks for listening. You're not so bad afterall." Fox smiled.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What is Theresa's response to Nick??  
  
Will Gwen get caught??  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!!  
  
~Mandi~   
  
Logged 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
"No, I can't do this." Theresa told him. "I love Ethan. He's my husband and I must be faithful to him."  
  
"Theresa,"Nick smiled, "we might as well go all the way. I mean you've already kissed me. Isn't that being unfaithful?"  
  
"Oh no!" She realized he was right. "I have to go home now."  
  
"Stupid girl!" He laughed like he was jealous.  
  
"What?" She asked not understanding.  
  
"You can't leave me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if you do, I'll ruin your life. You won't even have Ethan."  
  
"No! You wouldn't!" Theresa's worse dreams were coming true.  
  
"Oh I would!" He smiled. "Now, if you do what I say when I say no one has to get hurt."  
  
Tears were welling up in her eyes as she asked, "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to kill you right now." He chuckled.  
  
"Are you thinking about killing me?" She hated to ask, but needed to know.  
  
"It's a thought. But it's not reality yet."  
  
Theresa gasped. What if he killed her. She couldn't think about that right now. Now she needed to figure out how to escape.  
  
"Now, back to your question about what you can do. Right now we are going to make love. Is that a problem?"  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"Good. I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom, but when I come back you are going to be so happy you stayed."  
  
She smiled weakly. Once he was in the bathroom, Theresa dressed quickly, ran, and tried to open the door. It was locked and Nick had the only key.  
  
"Damn it!" She yelled.  
  
"Something wrong?" Nick asked.  
  
"Shoot!" He had heard her. "No, I just spilled some wine on my dress." She lied.  
  
"Oh okay. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Theresa looked around the room, looking for a place to escape while Nick was still in there. Then it hit her. The window! It would be a tight fit, but she could get out through there. She lifted the window open and went out head first. HAlf way out she realized her dress was caught on something.  
  
"I hope your ready!" Nick shouted.  
  
Oh no! She thought.I have to get out of here.  
  
Theresa tried ripping off the bottom of her dress, but it was no use. Her dress was still caught.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Nick asked angrily.  
  
"Trying to open the window." She lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me." Nick shouted.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"I can't believe you. Do you really want to lose Ethan?" He asked her.  
  
"No! Please, just leave me be."  
  
Nick pulled her back into the room and threw her against the wall.  
  
She let out a little cry of pain.  
  
"What not enough pain?"  
  
He picked her up and put her on the bed. He picked up the bottle of wine and throw it at her. Her arms and face were so cut up from the bottle. Blood was all over her and the bed.  
  
"Please, don't kill me." She pleaded.  
  
At first it looked like that was what he was going to do, but suddenly if sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"I won't kill you. Are you going to do as I say?"  
  
"Yes, I promise." She cried.  
  
"Good, good."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, nothing. See I want you to go home and tell Ethan that some men gave you a problem and that they did this to you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That's not it. Tonight you are going to come to my room at midnight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now leave before I hurt you."  
  
She ran home crying to Ethan. She pounded on the door screaming for someone to help her.  
  
"Help me! Help me!"  
  
The people on the street thought she was going insane. Finally a maid answered the door not reconizing Theresa at first.  
  
"Theresa, what happened?" Ethan asked as he went to see who was at the door.  
  
Theresa ran and hugged him as hard as she could. Nick came through the door and acted like he didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Theresa, what happened?" Ethan asked again.  
  
Theresa knew Ethan was talking to her, but she stared at Nick. Nick shook his head in disappointment and was about to tell Ethan about them, but Theresa spoke up.  
  
"These....these men." Ethan could hardly understand her. She was crying so much.  
  
"Men? What men?"  
  
"While I was walking these men attacked me. They...they threw bottles at me and ripped my dress." She held on to Ethan even tighter.  
  
"There, there." He rubbed her back. "They won't ever hurt you again. I promise you."  
  
"Oh I love you so much, Ethan."  
  
"I love you too. Come and let's clean you up."  
  
"Sir, we should really take her to see a doctor." The maid said.  
  
"Call one then, please."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'll go and get some warm rags to help clean the dry blood from your face." Ethan said. "Nick, would you help Theresa up to our room?"  
  
"Of cour...." Nick was cut off.  
  
"No! Ethan, please don't leave me alone. I want you by my side. Please don't go. Send Nick for them, just don't leave me alone with anyone!" She pleaded with him.  
  
"Honey, you'll be safe. It's only Nick." Ethan walked away.  
  
Tears came streaming down her face faster as Nick approached her. He looked around and saw that they were alone. He grabbed her arm and jerked her to him.  
  
"Ouch!" She screamed.  
  
"Come on!" He pulled her up the stairs.  
  
He threw her on her bed and said, "Don't, and I mean don't say a word of this to Ethan or you'll regret that I didn't killl you today."  
  
She shivered with fright that he might tell Ethan anyway.  
  
"Oh yeah and before I leave," Nick said as he got ontop of her. He leaned in for a kiss, but she slapped him. He didn't say anything. Instead he kissed her and without her seeing it he took a knife that was laying on a table next to the bed and stabbed her in her chest.  
  
She gasped as he got off of her and went to his room. He took the knife with him and would later clean it off.  
  
"Thanks, Nick, for helping....." Ethan dropped the rags and realized that Nick wasn't in there. Theresa was lying on her bed with a wound to her chest. "Theresa! Theresa, Theresa, are you alright?" He asked as he rushed to her side.  
  
"Ca....cal....call a doctor." She was barely able to say.  
  
Ethan ran out of the room and screamed, "Someone call a doctor! Hurry!"  
  
Nick came out of his room and pretended like he had just put Theresa in her room.  
  
"What's going on?" Nick asked.  
  
"Did you take Theresa to her room?"  
  
"Yeah, then I went to my room. Why?"  
  
"Someone just stabbed her."  
  
"Oh my God! That's so horrible."  
  
"Tell me when the doctor arrives."  
  
After Ethan went back into his room Nick laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Eve asked as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Oh nothing." He lied."They're in there." He pointed to Ethan's room.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Eve ran into the room and saw that Theresa was losing a lot of blood.  
  
"How long has she been stabbed?"  
  
"About 5 minutes." Ethan informed her. "Tell me she's going to live. Tell me she's going to live! Tell me damn it!"  
  
Eve checked her pulse and turned to Ethan.  
  
"I'm so sorry. She's gone."  
  
"Gone? How can she be gone?"  
  
"She lost too much blood and her wound looks like it didn't help."  
  
"You know," Ethan began. Tears were welling up in his eyes, "Theresa, wanted to come here because she thought America would be a place where she could get her life started off on the right foot, but now I just hate this land. How could they want to hurt Theresa? This land is a disgrace to every other country."  
  
"Ethan, I know you feel angry, but don't blame the country. There are so many bad people through out the world. Not only in America, but everywhere. You'll move on. Even without Theresa."  
  
"How can I?"   
  
"I don't know, but you will. I'll help you."  
  
"Theresa?"   
  
"Who is that? Where am I? Where was I just at?"  
  
The man laughed and said, "It's me, God. Theresa you've just had your first dream."  
  
"I...I died. Why?"  
  
"Because there are some bad people out there who just want to ruin other's lives. Like...."  
  
"Like Gwen." She cut him off. "I'm lying in the hospital because of her. Aren't I?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Why do the people in my dreams not recognize me?" She really wanted to know.  
  
"Because, dear, they know a Theresa not exactly the same Theresa you are on earth."  
  
"I'm not sure I follow."  
  
"You aren't the Theresa they knew when this happened."  
  
"So I look and sound like the Theresa that this happened to?"  
  
"You are the Theresa, but this happened to you in the past. different life."  
  
"Oh! Now I understand."  
  
"I have to go now and so do you."  
  
"Where am I going?"  
  
"1914."  
  
"What's going to happen to me then?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Can you tell me what ever happened to Ethan in that dream?"  
  
"He moved on with his life."  
  
"Did he marry again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" She was surprised.  
  
"No, he only loved you."   
  
"I must leave now. Bye, Theresa."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Goodbye, Theresa."  
  
"Mother, she's in a coma." Gwen bragged to her mother.  
  
"Oh yes! Gwennie, now is your time to get your man back." Rebecca told her.  
  
"I know, I know. But how?"  
  
"Well why don't you go down to the hospital and show some sympathy for what has happened to that little taco."  
  
"I don't know. Won't they think something's going on?"  
  
"No, just say you and Theresa decided to became friends."  
  
"No one will believe me."  
  
"Then say you came to show how sorry you were. Oh I know! Say you wanted to support Ethan and taaco's family."  
  
"Alright, but I swear Theresa better never wake up or else we could get in major trouble, mother."  
  
"Oh don't worry. Julian won't let that happen. Oh I have to go. Pookie is back and we are going to...."  
  
"Don't even say it, mother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night, Gwennie.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Theresa's in 1914!  
  
Gwen visits the hospital!  
  
Theresa's body gets worse!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!!!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Part 1:  
  
Theresa woke up in a bed lying next to someone, but she didn't know who it was. She got up and put on her robe. She walked over and smiled once she saw him.  
  
"Your up." He smiled.  
  
"Yes." She smiled back. "I'll go make us some breakfast."  
  
"No, no." He said getting up. "I'll make it."  
  
"Oh really? You'll burn the house down." She laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah!" He said as he pulled her into a sweet and warm embrace and kissed her very passionate.  
  
"Mmmmm. Can I get seconds of that?" She asked looking adoringly into his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Of course you can, Mrs. Crane." He said before he kissed her soft lips again. "Now," he began, "it's time I go and make us some breakfast."  
  
"Oh you're serious about making breakfast?" She asked with a little laugh.  
  
"Yes, I am. You go ahead and start getting dressed up. Remember we have that party to go to." He reminded her.  
  
"Which party? We've been to so many this week I don't even remember them." She smiled as she brushed her hair.  
  
"The party be the shore." He informed her. "The one for all the teenagers and young adults."  
  
"Oh that one! We must go to that one."  
  
"Why? I'd rather stay here with you."  
  
"Oh Fox! You're so sweet. But we have to go. I'll finally see my family for the first time in months. Exams are over and so is school. Let's enjoy this summer before....." She couldn't say it. The thought of it was unbarable for her.  
  
"Before Canada goes to war." He finished for her.  
  
"Our country will be changed forever if England declares war. I just can't bare the thought of not having you around when school starts up again."  
  
"Don't worry, beautiful. As long as I have your prayers and support I'll be fine. Besides the war can't last that long." He smiled as though it was joke.  
  
"Fox, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."  
  
"Well, you won't ever know because I'll always be here for you."  
  
She tried to smiled, but it wasn't working. War was becoming a reality for Canada.  
  
"I'll bring breakfast up here when I'm done."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You know we're so lucky Amy's family is letting us stay here for the summer."  
  
"It would be lucky if we could live here forever." She said to herself quietly once he left the room.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Fox announced with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Mmmm it smells good. Did you have any problems?"  
  
"None. Now eat up." He told her.   
  
"It looks like we are going to have a day to ourselves if no one calls on us."  
  
"Practically everyone called on us yesterday. So I think we're safe for today."  
  
"Honey, this is delicious! I didn't know you were such a great cook."  
  
"Well, you don't know all of my hidden talents." He smiled mysteriously.  
  
"I hope I get to know them better."  
  
"Oh trust me you'll be getting to know them sooner than you think." He lifted Theresa from her chair and laid her on the bed. He got on top of her and began to kiss her lips softly.  
  
"Ding, Dong!"  
  
"Ugh! Whose that?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you stay here and I'll get it. Don't move." He told her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Fox ran down the stairs and answered the door.  
  
"Billy?"  
  
"Hi Fox! How have you been? I heard you and Theresa were staying here so I thought I would come and call on you two. See," he continued as he let himself in the house, "I figured that everyone would call here yesterday so I thought I'd come today when you two were alone. I haven't seen you two since we were 16. Now were 19! Wow! Time sure goes by. Well, where is Theresa?" Billy finally took a breath.  
  
"Upstairs. I'll go get her."  
  
"Okay, but don't take long. Hey are you two going to the shore party tonight? If you are I'll let you both meet my girl. Alice is her name. I met her just the other week in church. A real sweet thing. Pretty too. But you'll see for yourself tonight."   
  
Fox just nodded his head. Billy talked so fast that it was hard to keep up with what he had to say.   
  
"Be right back." Fox said as he ran upstairs. He was lucky to get away without Billy starting up again.  
  
"Who is it, dear?" Theresa asked. She hadn't moved.  
  
"Billy." He said sadly.  
  
"Billy who? Oh my God! Billy Moody?"  
  
Fox nodded his head.   
  
"Oh no. He'll never leave. Last summer I saw him while I was taking a walk. I don't think he noticed me, but he didn't let poor Annie May leave. He keep taking to her for an hour straight she told me. Oh dear, what are we going to do?"  
  
"We'll just talk to him for a while, but then we'll thell him we have to get ready for the party." Fox told her.  
  
"Oh I hope he'll leave though. What if he insists on going there with us?"  
  
"He won't." Fox assured her.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Fox and Theresa walked downstairs together. Billy was staring at a painting of some fruit so he didn't see them coming.  
  
"Billy, it's so good to see you!" Theresa acted like she was happy to see him.  
  
"What a pretty little lady you've grown into. I bet your pa would be proud to see you if he was still around."  
  
Theresa had just lost her pa that fall. It was still a sore subject to her that she didn't like to talk about with anyone. Not even Fox.  
  
"It's a shame that he had to die. He was still pretty young. 52 isn't that old. He won't ever get to walk you down the isle. A real shame. Your fatehr was a great man."  
  
Theresa couldn't stand listening to Billy talk about her father so she interrupted him before he could say anymore.  
  
"Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"I'll help you get it." Fox said. "I'll bye right back, Billy."  
  
"Take your time."  
  
Theresa sat down at the table in the kitchen and let out some of the tears that were in her eyes.  
  
"Theresa, honey, are you okay? I'm so sorry that Billy brought it up." Fox said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's alright." She kissed his hand. "I'll be alright. Let's get that tea going."  
  
"Okay. I'll bring out that cake Elizabeth brought us."  
  
"Okay, honey."  
  
"Here you go, Billy." Fox said as he brought out the cake.  
  
"Oh it looks delicious. I'll just have a tiny piece. I must save some room for tonight's food."  
  
"Tea's ready. How do you take it, Billy?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Plain. No sugar or honey. Plain is the best way to go. I really must watch my figure."  
  
Theresa tried to hide her little laugh. Billy did need to watch his figure before it got any worse. He was a jolly fat man.  
  
"I must tell you guys everything that's been going on while you've both been away. I'm happy I didn't go on to school."  
  
"Are you going to take over your father's farm?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yes, mam'. I never really saw why women go on to school, but I'm rather happy you went on. Two educated folks in love is really nice. Do ya'll plan on living in Canada and raising a family or do you want to go to the states and become yankees?"  
  
"I'd love to raise a family here."  
  
"But we might have to move to the states once I finish medical school."  
  
Theresa looked confused.   
  
"I wanted it to be a surpirse, but I've been offered a great job in New York when I finish, honey." Fox said.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Theresa gave him a big hug and a little kiss.  
  
"So do you two plan on marring anytime soon? I'd love to be at your wedding. It would be really lovely."  
  
"We aren't even engaged." Theresa said.   
  
"One day we will be."  
  
They continued to talk about gossip and everything that was going on until they realized it was getting late.  
  
"Oh look at the time!" Billy exclaimed. "I must be getting home. I have to get ready and pick up Alice. I'll see ya'll there."  
  
"Bye, Billy." Theresa said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" Fox asked Theresa.  
  
"Almost. I just have to put on my earings."  
  
Theresa decided to wear her baby blue organdy dress with her new white shoes. They had a little heal on them. A friend from school had brought her them from London. Fox has just decided to wear a simple navy blue suit.  
  
"I'm ready now. How do I look?" She asked as she turned around for him.  
  
"Too beautiful for words." He kissed her.  
  
She grabbed her shawl and they got into the buggy. They were having a lovely time at the party. They saw friends and family they hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"Let's dance." Theresa said.  
  
As they were dancing a local boy was running and shouting, "England hasd declared war!" Most of the boys were excited because they all had wanted to enlist. Most girls cheered them on, but there were the few who were worried. Theresa happened to be one of the few.  
  
"Oh Fox, it's can't be true."  
  
"It is."  
  
They held on to each other tight. From now on things were going to be different.  
  
"Let's go home." She said.  
  
Back a the hospital.   
  
"Gwen? What are you doing here?" Ethan wanted to know.  
  
"I heard about Theresa. I'm sorry to hear that that happened to her."  
  
"No your not." Fox interrupted them. "You hated Theresa. You probably want her to die."  
  
"No, your wrong, Fox. Theresa and I were once close. I do care about her as a friend. Though you may not believe it."  
  
"Why should we believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Because, Ethan, I've changed my ways. No more lies. They only hurt those that you love."  
  
"I can't stand this bullnuts. I'm going to pray." Fox said in disgust.  
  
Fox was all alone in the chapple. He kneeled down and began to pray.  
  
"God, please I'm begging you again don't let Theresa die. She deserves to be happy. Think of her little boy. I just can't think why anyone would want to hurt such a sweet and caring person. Who would hate her that much? Wait...God please tell me Gwen didn't do this to her. I know that they didn't get along well, but why would she want to kill her? If she did this God, I'll make her pay. But please keep an eye out for her. Thanks. Amen."  
  
"Excuse me Ethan, I'm gonna go and join Fox." Gwen said.  
  
Gwen stapped inside and heard the end of Fox's prayer.  
  
" Who would hate her that much? Wait...God please tell me Gwen didn't do this to her. I know that they didn't get along well, but why would she want to kill her? If she did this God, I'll make her pay. But please keep an eye out for her. Thanks. Amen."  
  
"Oh no! He can't know what really happened." Gwen told herself. She walked out of the chapple and went to see her mother.  
  
"Mother, I think Fox is on to us." Gwen told her mother.  
  
"Oh please! Fox doesn't know anything. He's too stupid."  
  
"I sure hope you're right." Gwen was worried now that her plan would backfire.  
  
Aftert leaving the chapple Fox thought he would check up on Theresa.  
  
"Pilar, why don't you go and get some coffee. I'll watch Theresa." Fox told her.  
  
"Bless you, Fox. But you need to go home and rest. You haven't left here for 4 days. You don't even go home to change. Ethan has to bring your clothes and you use the staff showers. You need to go home."  
  
"No, I'll be fine as long as I'm near Theresa."  
  
"You really love, don't you?" Pilar had raised Fox, but she didn't think he could ever love someone like he loved Theresa. He was always a player.  
  
"With all my heart. I couldn't go on living if Theresa was gone."  
  
"I'll go and get coffee if you promise me that after you visit Theresa you'll go home and get some rest. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." He smiled.  
  
Fox sat beside Theresa holding her hand in his. He would tell her how much he loved her and how much Little Ethan missed her. Eve walked in to tell Pilar about Theresa's condition, but she saw it was Fox so she just asked where Pilar was.  
  
"Have you seen Pilar, Fox?"  
  
"Yeah, she went to get some coffee."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"How is she really doing? You have to tell me the truth. Does it look good?"  
  
"Right now it's too early to tell, but there hasn't been any change in her. I'm worried about her. We could either lose her or she can come back to us."  
  
"Will she have a full recovery when she comes back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You have to save her."  
  
"I'll try my best Fox." Eve said as she left the room.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Does Fox enlist?  
  
Will Theresa support Fox's decsicion?  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!   
  
~Mandi~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Theresa didn't sleep at all that night. All she could do was worry about Fox. Would he go off to war? If so would he be killed in battle? Or be taken for a prisioner? So many things could happen to him, she may lose him before they even begin they're lives together. Fox didn't sleep so well either. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see Theresa weeping after getting a letter saying he had died. It was something he never wanted Theresa to face.  
  
Even though Theresa couldn't eat a bite at breakfast, she made a big breakfats fit for a king or just for Fox. He noticed that Theresa wasn't eating anything and it upset him greatly, but he didn't say a thing. Nothing was really said at breakfast besides, "Pass the butter" or Would you like some more milk?" Fox couldn't stand the silence and just as he was about to break it the phone rang. Both of their eyes fell on the phone. They had heard last night that phone calls would be made so the men would know when to come and enlist. They dreaded the phone for fear that it might be the one phone call to change their lives. Fox didn't want Theresa to answer it so he did.  
  
"Hello?" He said. Fox paused and said, "Count me in. I'll be down at 1:00 p.m. Bye." The call was short and quick. Fox grew pale as he turned to face Theresa. Once she saw the look on his face she knew that was the call they feared. She dropped the dishes she was holding and ran up stairs.  
  
"Wait Theresa!" Fox called after her.  
  
She locked herself in her bedroom and fell down beside the door as she broke into tears. Fox knocked repeatedly on the door begging her to open up.  
  
"Please open the door." He begged for the thousanth time.  
  
"Noo!" She cried. "How can you just leave me? I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do, baby, I do, but Ihave to do this."  
  
"Why!? Why!? Why!?"  
  
"Because if I don't I'll never be able to look at myself in the mirror. I won't look at myself as a man and I won't be good for you. You would deserve someone better than me."  
  
"I wouldn't!" She cried out louder.  
  
"Theresa, please open the door so we can talk."  
  
Theresa opened the door and they held on to each other for dear life. They sat and talked about the future, but they wouldn't know what the future would hold for them.  
  
"Please marry me so I can go." He said.  
  
"I don't want to lose you. I already lost papa. It seems like I'm losing everyone I love. I just don't want to lose someone else." She confessed.  
  
That night Fox and Theresa had a little ceremony with just a clse circle of friends. They said "I do forever," but they didn't know it that was going to be true. Fox enlisted that morning and was told that he would be sent out the next morning. he wouldn't be doing any fighting against other armies only against disease and wounds. They shared a magical evening together, but in the morning they had to go to the station. they held on to each other for what seemed like an eternity at the station. It was so sad watching children say goodbye to their fathers, brother, etc.  
  
"All aboard!" the conductor said for the final time.  
  
Theresa tried not to cry, she promised Fox she wouldn't try to because he wanted to picture her as beautiful as the day they met.  
  
"You be safe." She said a little choked up."Make sure to write to me whenever you can."  
  
"I love you." He kissed her.  
  
"I love you too!" She exclaimed as the tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
He got on and stayed on the stairs so he could watch Theresa until that made that turn around the bend in the road. But Fox pulled her up as the train started off slow. They shared their last kiss for now and she jumped off. As the train disappeared, Theresa broke into tears.  
  
"Goodbye, Fox." She said softly.  
  
The next few days were so hard. She was left all alone inside that big house. It didn't seem so big before, but then again she had Fox beside her then.  
  
A week passed since Fox left. Theresa started to get use to not having Fox around. That afternoon she walked to the post office and found that she had a letter from Fox. She tore that envelope open as fast as she could.  
  
[i]Dear my lovely wife, Theresa,  
  
I've missed you so much. How are you doing right now? I haven't been on a battle field yet so I hope you're happy to hear that. I'm training with some other doctors right now somewhere in London. I'm not exactly sure where in London besides if I knew I couldn't tell you for reasons I'm sure you understand. The only thing that keeps me going everyday is knowing that you're safe at home with friends and loved ones near by to help you. They brought one victum to us yesterday and he was pretty bad, near death in matter of fact, but we saved him. Thank God we did. I'm sorry to make this short, but I have to get back. I just wanted you to know that I'm safe. I love you.  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Fox  
  
P.S. Did you know I love you?[/i]  
  
"Oh thank God he's alright!" Theresa sighed as she put the letter against her heart. "Only if you were here in my arms."  
  
That whole week she recieved long and beautiful letters from him describing everything in detail. Next week though his letter was very different.  
  
[i] Theresa,  
  
I have to be quick about this because I'm now on grounds where fighting is taking place. I just wanted you to know that I won't be able to write as much and as long. But don't be alarmed if you don't get a letter from me for weeks at a time. But please continue to send me your lovely letters because I sleep with them at night thinking and dreaming about you. I love you.  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Fox[/i]  
  
Theresa understood perfectly that Fox wouldn't be able to write as much, but she began to have a funny feeling that something was wrong. It was three months since she last heard from him. She proved that that funny feeling was right 5 months after he had been gone. She walked to the post office like everyday, but unlike everyday she had got a bundle of letters. As looked them over she realized that the letters were the ones she had given him months ago. Theresa grabbed her stomach and went to see the doctor.  
  
"You really must take it easy if you want to have this baby." He said. "I know it must be hard for you with Fox gone, but you need to take it easy. I think you should move back in with your family until Fox returns. That way they could help you out."  
  
"I'm going to do that." She told him. "I really could use the help. Thank you, doctor."  
  
That night Theresa went home and told her mother just what she was going to do. Her family welcomed her back home with open arms.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three months later!  
  
Has Theresa heard from Fox yet??  
  
How is Theresa and the baby??  
  
Theresa gets some shocking news! 


	8. Chapter 8

[i]Dear Diary,  
  
It's been 8 months since Fox left. I still have recieved no word from him. I'm so worried that something has happened to him, but I keep thinking that if he was gone from me, from us, that I would know it in my heart. And I just feel that he's out there somewhere. I pray everynight that our child will have the chance to know him, but I don't know if it's worth it anymore. Fox doesn't even know about our child. It seems so wrong. He should be here by my side, but instead he's off in another country fighting for our freedom. I'm not mad at him for leaving. I know he understood that he had a duty. I'm proud of him for fighting, but I won't be able to bare it if he never comes back. I do love him so much. I have to go now. Someone is at the door and no one esle is home to answer it.  
  
Theresa[/i]  
  
Theresa ran to the door and didn't recognize the fellow standing before her dressed up in an army suit with a envelope in his hand.  
  
[i]Please, let this not be the man to inform me Fox is gone.[/i] She thought.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked kindly.  
  
"I'm looking for Mrs. Crane. Is she home?" The man asked as he removed his hat.  
  
Theresa took a deep breath and said, "I am she. Is there a problem?"  
  
"May I come in?" He asked.  
  
"Where are my manners? Of course you may." She said as she showed him in. "Please make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"A glass of water would be nice, Miss."  
  
She smiled and went into the kitchen. There she took a deep breath and told herself, "Be brave. Fox isn't gone. He's alive still. Just hold on."  
  
She returned with the man's glass of water. Theresa told a seat across from him and got a good look at him. He was a rather handsome fellow. Blue eyes, light brown hair, yes he was handsome. She wondered what he was doing here. Was he infact here to tell her the most devestating news of her life.  
  
"When are you due?" He asked.  
  
"Next month," she said proudly as she placed her hands over her stomach.  
  
"Do you want a boy or girl?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'll love him or her just the same. I know my husband will too." She smiled weakly. "Now what can i do for you?"  
  
"I'm here on behalf of your husband, Fox."  
  
Theresa tried to inhail deep breaths to clam down.  
  
"He's......is he.......?" She couldn't say it.  
  
"No, he's not." The man smiled.  
  
Theresa sighed, "Oh thank God. I haven't heard from him in such a long time. I just thought you came here to break me the news." She looked at him and suddenly said, "You're not from here. Where do you come from?"  
  
"Old good U.S. of A."  
  
"How is that like?"  
  
"It's great, I come from a place called Harmony."  
  
"Sounds like a quiet little town."  
  
The man laughed and responded, "It's anything, but quiet."  
  
"What is that?" She asked as she pointed to the envelope.  
  
"Why I am here."  
  
"And why are you here Mr....?"  
  
"Forgive me. Mr. Ethan Winthrope. Please call me Ethan though."  
  
"And you may call me Theresa." She smiled.  
  
"Well, Theresa, I'm here because Fox asked me to deliever you this."  
  
Theresa's eyes light up like the fourth of July sky.  
  
"You've spoken to him? How is he?"  
  
"I haven't spoken to him in two months. But when I last saw him he was worrying about you. He never talked about anything, but you. I feel as though we are good friends." He chuckled.  
  
"He's alive. He's stil alive." Theresa said to herself.  
  
Ethan handed Theresa the letter and watched her as she ripped the envelope open.  
  
[i]Dearest Theresa,  
  
Why have you not sent me any letters? I'm going insane trying to write to you. My letters never seem to reach you. This is my last hope to contact you. I just hope Ethan will get through to you. I miss you so much my love. It's hell over here. Hell on earth. I never thought I'd say that, but I have. I've watched most of my childhood friends be killed. You have no idea how it affects you here. I pray to God that you and our children may never experience what I've had to experience. The war looks as though it won't end soon. How I wish I could just see your face again. It has been so long, 8 months now I believe. If you get this letter, you will have met one of my closest friends, Ethan. He's out right now for an injury, but will be back within a month or so. So make sure to give him many letters that I can read. How is everyone back home doing? How are you doing? The last time I saw you you looked rather tired and sick. I hope you are feeling well now. I'm enclosing a picture of myself that a photographer over here took for me. Also a poem I wrote especially for you. Well, I must be going. I love you.  
  
Loving you forever,  
  
Fox[/i]  
  
Theresa turned to the next page where the poem was and a picture of Fox fell out. Theresa studied his picture.   
  
[i]My how he's chnaged! He looks just as handsome as ever, maybe even better. In his eyes I can see how much he truely loves me.[/i] Theresa thought.  
  
[i]Theresa, Because of You  
  
Before you came along in my life,   
  
I just knew that things weren't going to be right;  
  
So I hoped....I prayed....  
  
And wished for someone like you to come my way one day.  
  
Then there you were like an angel from above.  
  
  
  
All I did was dream of you  
  
And there you were;  
  
You helped me through the bad times,  
  
And made the good times better, baby.   
  
And Because of you I'm happy,  
  
Because of you I don't cry myself to sleep anymore,  
  
Because of you my life is now complete.  
  
  
  
No longer do I live in fear,  
  
Fear of growing old without someone by my side;  
  
Like all of my fears,  
  
You've made them disappear into thin air.  
  
All I did was dream of you  
  
And there you were;  
  
You helped me through the bad times,  
  
And made the good times better, baby.   
  
And Because of you I'm happy,  
  
Because of you I don't cry myself to sleep anymore,  
  
Because of you my life is now complete.  
  
Theresa, darling, this is all because of you.  
  
And until the day I see you again,  
  
Always know that this is not the end;  
  
Tomorrow is a new day,  
  
Another day for me to love you like no one has ever done.  
  
  
  
So please remember I'll love you forever and for always.[/i]  
  
Tears streamed down Theresa's face as she folded the letter back up and put it in a safe place. Ethan sat there just admiring Theresa's beauty. How it shined through even when she cried.  
  
"Ethan? Ethan? Ethan, are you okay?" Theresa kept asking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must have disappeared in your mind because you weren't here when I was talking to you." She explained.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"About a girl?" She asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Suprised he asked.  
  
"That look in your eyes and in your face. That's the same one Fox use to get whenever he looked at me. She must be very special."  
  
"Why do you say so?"  
  
"Because Fox use to tell me that only a very special girl could get him to look like that so I figure she must be really special too."  
  
"Oh yeah. She really is." Ethan stared into her eyes.  
  
"So when are you exactly going back?" She asked.  
  
"In a month." He replied.  
  
"Do you think I could give you some letters to give to Fox?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Great!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Tell me, is there a good place I can stay for about a month?" He asked.  
  
Theresa thought for a minute and said, "Here."  
  
"Here?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes. See my mother has gone along with my brothers and sisters to our Aunt's house and she won't be back for a month or so. Besides, this way I can get to know my husband's good friend and I can give you my husband's letters."  
  
"I don't want to intrude."  
  
"Please stay, Ethan." She persisted. "It would be a pleasure to get to know you."  
  
"Well if you insist."  
  
"Oh I do!" Theresa smiled excitedly.  
  
"Well, then okay."  
  
"Great! I'll go set up a room for you then I can show you around before supper."  
  
"Thank you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa smiled and dashed off to fix his room. Ethan went outside to get his things from the car. He stood before the house and said to himself, "Fox, your one lucky man."  
  
Back in Harmony Hospital.   
  
Fox is sleeping in the chair beside Theresa's bed holding on to her hand.  
  
"Fox? Fox?" Gwen says and she tries to wake him up.  
  
Fox opens his eyes to see Gwen sanding in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Gwen?" He gets offensive.  
  
"I'm here to see how Theresa is. Why else would I be here?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me? Perhaps your here to finish the job."  
  
"What job?" Gwen asks pretending to not know what he's talking about.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! I think all of that bleach is getting to your brain. Maybe you should try to keep your normal hair color. You know try not to fake everything."  
  
Gwen gives Fox a dirty look.  
  
"Oh what? Did I hit a nerve?"  
  
"Fox, just leave me alone!"  
  
"Gwen, I've hired the best of the best to investagate Theresa's 'accident' and if I find out that your behind all of this, so help me God, you'll get what you deserve. Remember I'm a Crane and I always, and I mean always, get what I want." Fox left the room, but he didn't trust Gwen so he stood outside of the room looking and listening in.  
  
Gwen sat down in the same seat where Fox was sleeping in. She looked at Theresa and gave a little laugh.  
  
"I can't believe your not dead yet." She whispered so no one could hear her.  
  
Not even Fox could make out what she was saying.  
  
"You should be dead already. What are you a cat that has 9 lives?" She said sarcastically. "Look at you. You look like shit. Ethan won't want you anymore. It's a shame that Fox is still holding on. You know if Fox wasn't on me already for your 'accident' I would kill you right here right now, but I can't. But you should be really careful who comes here in your room because you never know what they may have. Maybe a gun, maybe a knife, or maybe a needle filled up with something deadly." Gwen smiled and kissed Theresa's cheek before she walked out.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Fox grabbed Gwen by the arm as she was leaving.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He grabbed tighter and said, "Don't bullshit a bullshitter, Gwen. What did you say?"  
  
"What's going on here?" Ethan asked as he approached them.  
  
"Oh Ethan! Thank God you came when you did!" Gwen ran over to him and he held her once Fox let go of her.   
  
"Fox, why were you holding Gwen like that?" Ethan asked as he looked at the bruise beginning to form on her arm.  
  
"I wanted to know why she was here and what she said to Theresa. That's all." Fox said frankly.  
  
"Gwen, why are you here and what did you say to Theresa?" Ethan turned to Gwen suspiciously.  
  
"I just came here to see if there was any change in her condition. And I was just telling her how she needs to come back because there are two guys who are madly in love with her. That's all."  
  
"Bullshit!" Fox shouted.  
  
"Fox, please, watch your mouth." Ethan sounded like his father.  
  
Fox just mocked him.  
  
"She's lying, Ethan. I know you know she is."  
  
"Gwen, are you lying to me again?"  
  
"Ethan, I learned my lesson. Hell I lost you because of lying. I wouldn't lie to you again."  
  
"Sorry, Fox, but I think she's telling the truth." Ethan told him.  
  
"I can't beleieve this!" Fox threw his hands up in the air in disgust. "Fine you know what? I don't care! I don't care! Ethan, why don't you just marry Gwen again. I love Theresa and she loves me. She doesn't love you."  
  
"Fox, you don't ever get over your true love. Theresa was and is my first love. She couldn't ever fall in love with a player like you."  
  
Fox looked at Ethan and then suddenly jumped on him. Ethan rolled on top of Fox and began to punch him in the face. Fox lifted his knee and kicked Ethan in his manhood. Ethan fell on the floor beside Fox. Fox got up and punched Ethan in his face and then stuck him in his ribs. Gwen was screaming her head off for help. Finally security came and removed Fox from Ethan while Eve came and tried to help Ethan to a room so she could look over his wounds. Fox told the security he was calm now so they let go of him, but he ran and gave Ethan a few kicks before he was handcuffed. Ethan finally got checked over and nothing too serious was wrong with him. Just a few broken ribs and some bruises and cuts here and there. Fox on the otherhand was put into jail for the night. Ethan decided that he was going to press charges tomorrow morning.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What is Fox sentence to do?  
  
Is there any change in Theresa?  
  
Theresa and Ethan get closer!  
  
Ethan tells Theresa all about Fox!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Part 1:  
  
After a long night on a hard bed, or if that's what you'd even call it, Fox woke up to the sound of the jail bars being banged up against. He rubbed his eyes and looked to see who was making all the noise.  
  
"You son of a....." he was cut off.  
  
"Now, Fox, is that any way to treat your lawyer and one of your best friends?"Teddy asked in a superior tone of voice.  
  
"How did you find out I was here?" Fox asked.  
  
"Pilar, called me up."  
  
"Pilar? Why?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know?" Teddy said as he tapped an envelope against his palm.  
  
"What's that?" He questioned out of suspicion.  
  
"Oh this?" Teddy looked at the envelope like he didn't know everything that was in it. "Oh it's nothing important for me." He rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Well, let me see whose name is on it?" Teddy read the name and said, "I shouldn't let you see this."  
  
"Why not, Teddy?" Fox asked seriously.  
  
"Because it's from some girl named Theresa. She a mysterious to me. Maybe he'll know who she is." He said absently.  
  
"Who? Who will know? It's for me isn't it?" Fox asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say who it's for." Teddy was starting to get on Fox's nerves now.  
  
Fox got up and acted casual. He approached the bars on the 6x8 jail cell where Teddy was standing before. He leaned up against the bars and continued his conversation with Teddy.  
  
"So you're not at liberty to say who it's for?" Fox said.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well, just let me read the name on it. That way you're not doing anything wrong." Fox pulled Teddy right up against the jail bars by his suit and tried to snatch the envelope, but Teddy was already aware of what Fox had in mind. Fox let Teddy go once Teddy threw the envelope behind him.  
  
"Honestly, Fox," Teddy said as he straightened out his suit. "that really isn't the proper manners to display in front of your lawyer and a police officer." He finished off by pointing to the police officer standing in the corner.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just really upset about Theresa and then Ethan. And I know for a fact that Gwen did this to Theresa." Fox told in total confidence.  
  
"Do you have any proof?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"What do you mean not yet?"  
  
"Listen, Teddy, I just hired the best of the best to investigate Theresa's 'accident.' I just have a gut feeling that Gwen is behind all of this."  
  
Teddy got the guard to open the door and they went and talked to Chief Bennett.  
  
"Fox, you really must control your temper." Chief Bennett stated the truth.  
  
"I know, I know." Fox replied. "I'm just going crazy worrying about Theresa."  
  
"Still that's no reason to attack your own brother."  
  
"Speaking of the devil," Fox said as he pointed to the door, "look who just walked in."  
  
Ethan walked up to them in crutches. He had some bandages around his head and some cuts here and there.  
  
"Hello my half brother!" Fox exclaimed.  
  
"Fox, dad, I've come here to say that I'm not pressing charges." Ethan shocked them all.  
  
"Are you sure, Ethan?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah are you sure?" Fox asked. He couldn't understand Ethan's motive.  
  
"I'm sure. Just Fox, from now on let's try to settle our differences by talking."  
  
"Okay. Fine with me." Fox told him. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Yeah go ahead." Sam informed him that he may leave.  
  
Teddy offered to drive Fox to the mansions so he could change and then go visit Theresa. The whole way home Fox spoke of nothing, but Theresa.  
  
"You must really love this girl." Teddy said in amazement.  
  
"I do. It's funny to think that I, Fox Crane, has fallen in love."  
  
"Are you sure it's love and not lust?" Teddy questioned Fox. After all he knew Fox better than most people.  
  
"I'm positive, Ted. Never before have I felt all of these different kind of emotions each and every time I see her. Whenever I'm down, she's the one and only one who can change my mood in a matter of seconds." Fox said sincerely.  
  
"I'm happy for you then, Fox." Teddy said handing him the envelope.  
  
Fox looked up at Teddy like are you sure you want me to have this?  
  
"Go ahead and open the mystery letter!" Teddy exclaimed.  
  
Fox read his name on the envelope. It was in Theresa's handwriting. Fox ripped the letter opened and noticed that it was from 6-21-03. The day that Fox first proposed to her, also the day before Ethan left Gwen.  
  
Dearest Fox,  
  
I cannot express all the different feelings I'm feeling at this very moment. You asked me a question earlier this evening. Remember? I know I could never forget it. Let me refresh your memory in case it happened to slip your mind. You said something like, "Theresa, I never realized that coming back to Harmony would change my life for the better. I came back in hope of finding father dead so I could take his fortune and skip out on this horrible family once and for all. But since my return, I've become the richest man in the world, even though father is still alive. There was a time in my life when I thought that money could buy me happiness, but.....that all changed after I met you. Theresa, if you haven't already known you are the reason why I'm so rich. Rich in love, rich in happiness. You've made me believe again in a thing called fate. After living and being part of the Crane family, you tend to become rather deprived of those things and you're scared when you first experience them. I know I was terrified and I tend to think you were too. That's why I think you played hard to get at first. You were so cute when you tried to run from my love, but in the end you've learned to embrace my love even after going through that mess with Ethan. I could never really thank you enough for showing me the true meaning of love; showing me what it felt like being in love. I'm here standing before you, my love, wishing.....hoping.....and praying that you will accept my hand in marriage. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you do me the great honor of being my wife, my lover, but most of all my best friend?" Now do you remember Foxy Baby? I must confess your proposal wasn't that much of a surprise, but the way you made it, just thinking about it now brings tears to my very eyes. Fox, I bet your wondering why I'm saying all of this. Well because my answer is.......YES! Yes, I will marry you! Now, once you get this I want you to meet me at our spot. I'll be waiting with loving arms!  
  
Your loving fiancee,  
  
Theresa Crane  
  
P.S. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?  
  
Fox folded up the letter and wiped away the tears that were welling up in his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to have Teddy see him cry.  
  
"You can't fool me, Nicholas Crane." Teddy began, "I can easily see those tears in your eyes."  
  
Fox looked up at him and just broke into tears. Teddy pulled him in for a friendly hug.  
  
"I know, man. It's killing you, but you just have to have hope that she'll make it." Teddy comforted him.  
  
Fox pulled away from Teddy and took out some tissues he always had on hand in case Theresa ever felt like crying for some reason or the other.  
  
He wiped away his tears, looked up at Teddy with bloodshot eyes and a red nose and said, " I don't know what I'd do if Theresa ever...." he just couldn't say the words or it would seem like a possibility, "How could I go on living if she.....?"  
  
"Fox, just don't even think about that. It won't happen. You've told me many times before that Theresa is a fighter, and if she really is then I think....no I know she can pull through."  
  
Fox had a quick shower and a snack before heading back to the hospital. On his way there he decided to call his people and see how the investigation was coming along.  
  
"Have you found anything yet that will prove that it was an accident?" Fox asked them.  
  
"Not yet, Sir, but so far it doesn't look like a regular accident that happens every other day." The man told Fox.  
  
"Okay thanks. Once you find actually proof give me a call on my cell."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Fox hung up as he parked his car. No one was around when he got there so he just decided to go right on in. He walked in as Eve was going over the latest results from a test.  
  
"Any change?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Eve shook her head from side to side, "I'm afraid not."  
  
"Tell me, what is her chance for survival?" Knowing the truth would be more endurable than not knowing at all.  
  
"Not good, Fox. There has been very little change in her condition since she was brought in."  
  
"But that can change right?"  
  
"Anything is possible," she said as she headed out the door.  
  
Fox sat beside Theresa, just like he had done since she was brought in on that horrible night. He took her hand and gentle kissed it.  
  
"Theresa," he said softly. "I just read the letter you were going to send me that other night. It brought tears to my eyes just reading it. You were going to say yes, but now I'm not so sure you were. Ethan asked you to come back into his life that same night and the next night we saw you for the last time breathing on our dates. Theresa, you need to come back to me! I can't go on living without you! You know that as well as I do. Little Ethan needs his mother and he needs a father. Theresa, I can be that father he never had. I love him, I love you. You must come back to me." He put his head down on the bed and pleaded.  
  
A week went by before Theresa and Ethan really got a chance to talk. Once day Theresa was sitting in the kitchen just trying to keep cool. The heat had been unbearable that last few weeks. Ethan came down to get a drink of water while he was taking a break from writing an article he planned on sending to a U.S. newspaper.  
  
"You really need to rest, Theresa." He said once he noticed she was fanning herself.  
  
"Oh I'm trying." She laughed. "I'm trying. It's rather difficult when your 8 months pregnant."  
  
Ethan laughed. He had to. Theresa just inspired him to laugh.  
  
"Well is there anything I can do for you?" He asked out of politeness.  
  
"You could help me get to my room."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ethan helped Theresa up to her room and onto her bed.  
  
"Have a seat." She said. "I want you to tell me all about my husband."  
  
"Okay. Where should I begin?"  
  
"Has he been hurt at all?"  
  
"Not seriously, but once he accidentally cut himself with his scalpel."  
  
Theresa chuckled, "That's Fox for you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did you both meet?" She asked next.  
  
"Well I was overseas helping educate some of the inexperienced medical staff."  
  
"Which my husband was?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yes." He laughed. "We both hit it off really well. And although the U.S. isn't fighting any battles yet, we have some of our medical staff over there, such as myself."  
  
"Have you two worked side by side since you first met?"  
  
"Pretty much. Up until now at least."  
  
"Has Fox mentioned anything to you about starting a family?" Theresa just asked out of curiosity.  
  
"He has. He told me the minute he comes home that's what he wants to do."  
  
Theresa smiled happily.  
  
Ethan went on telling Theresa all about Fox and what he was up to. Some of the tales he told her made her laugh until she cried, and others just made her cry and long for him to be next to her.  
  
"So tell me, what happened to you out there?" She asked now that she knew a lot about Fox's whereabouts.  
  
"I was loading patients onto a truck because we were being bombed and we had to move on to another location. I was done loading and I just had to go run back in the tent and get something and while I was there a bomb dropped right on the tent."  
  
"Oh my!" Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"I'm lucky to be living. I just know that I'm here for a purpose. I may not know it yet, but I will one day."  
  
They went on and on telling one another more about them and before they knew it, it was time for Theresa to start making dinner. By the end of their chat, they were very close friends. Ethan helped Theresa get up. They stood before each other. She could feel his breath against her neck. He could just imagine kissing her right there, but before he could even make a move Theresa complained that she felt dizzy.  
  
"Here let me help you sit down."  
  
"No, I'm fine." She said.  
  
"I'll go make something for us to eat while you get some rest." He said.  
  
"No, I'll go."  
  
"No, I won't hear of it." Ethan said decidedly as he left the room.  
  
While Ethan was trying to find a recipe he could possible make he heard Theresa scream.  
  
"Help me Ethan!" She yelled.  
  
Ethan ran up to her room.  
  
"Ethan, I think I'm having the baby now."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Does Theresa and Fox's baby survive?  
  
Ethan tells Theresa that he will deliver her baby!  
  
Pilar finds the note that Theresa was going to send to Fox!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	10. Chapter 10

While Ethan was trying to find a recipe he could possible make he heard Theresa scream.  
  
"Help me Ethan!" She yelled.  
  
Ethan ran up to her room.  
  
"Ethan, I think I'm having the baby now."  
  
"Right now?"Being a little confused Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes!" Theresa screamed in pain.  
  
"Okay, calm down. Remember to breath. That's the most important thing." Ethan informed her.  
  
"O...okay." Theresa tried to breathe slowly.  
  
Once the contraction passed, Theresa began to complain that she felt very weak and dizzy.  
  
"I'll go send for the doctor." Ethan told her.  
  
Ethan was worried that Theresa may not survive long enough to give birth. From what he knew, he thought that unless a doctor got to Theresa soon, she'd be gone. Ethan soon returned to Theresa's side again.  
  
"Oh please tell me that my baby will live." Theresa pleaded with Ethan.  
  
"The baby will live." Ethan told her. "But you may not." He thought.  
  
"Where....where is the doctor?" Theresa asked weakly.  
  
Ethan put his head down and said, "He's out of town for a convention."  
  
"Wh...what am I going to do?!" Theresa cried.  
  
"I've never done it before, but I'll deliver your baby." He informed her.  
  
By now Theresa didn't care who would deliver her baby, just as long as someone would. Theresa was getting worse with each contraction and Ethan knew it.  
  
"How much longer will you last?" Ethan thought to himself.  
  
Within 25 minutes, Ethan was able to see the baby's head.  
  
"Okay Theresa, just push really hard. I know you can do it." Ethan tried to encourage her.  
  
Theresa was screaming like crazy. People who passed by the house could hear her screams. They thought that it sounded like someone was being murdered, but they had heard by word that Theresa was about to have her baby so they didn't worry much.  
  
"Damn you Fox!" She screamed. "I hate you! I hate you!"  
  
"That's good, Theresa. Just one more push. I know you can do it. Come on, Theresa."  
  
Theresa gave one final push and out came Fox and Theresa's little girl. Ethan wrapped Theresa's daughter in a towel and just as he was going to let Theresa hold her, Theresa passed out.  
  
"Theresa, you can't let go!" Ethan began to panic.  
  
Ethan laid the baby down and felt to see if Theresa had a pulse. Indeed she did, but it was very weak. Ethan did everything he could to keep Theresa breathing until the doctor from the next town over arrived. Little did Ethan know that the doctor from the next town over couldn't make it over just then, but he would come the next day.  
  
Poor Ethan had no sleep at all that night with watching Theresa and Theresa's daughter. Theresa drifted in and out and in of life that night. She was a very lucky woman to be still alive in the morning the doctor had told Ethan.  
  
"You did a great job here, young man." The doctor said.  
  
"Well, thank you. I just don't know what I'd do if I had let Theresa die." Ethan said, but he couldn't imagine Theresa not being alive. Not only would he have let Fox and Theresa's daughter down, but he would have let himself down.  
  
Ethan was finally able to get some rest later that day when a nurse came over for Theresa and her baby. While relaxing in his bed Ethan thought deeply about his feelings for Theresa. He knew well that Theresa was Fox's wife and that he would only bring pain to them if anyone knew he had feelings for her, but how could he go on pretending not to love her?  
  
"Maybe....." Ethan sighed, "I don't know. Maybe one day Theresa and I will be together. Fate will bring us together in the end. I just know it."  
  
Pilar wasn't surprised to see Fox asleep beside Theresa's bed the next day when she walked in. But what did surprise her was the letter that Fox held in his hand. Pilar knew very well that it was wrong to go and read other people's letters, but she was interested in knowing what this letter contained. So she decided to take a looksie. It said.....  
  
Dearest Fox,  
  
I cannot express all the different feelings I'm feeling at this very moment. You asked me a question earlier this evening. Remember? I know I could never forget it. Let me refresh your memory in case it happened to slip your mind. You said something like, "Theresa, I never realized that coming back to Harmony would change my life for the better. I came back in hope of finding father dead so I could take his fortune and skip out on this horrible family once and for all. But since my return, I've become the richest man in the world, even though father is still alive. There was a time in my life when I thought that money could buy me happiness, but.....that all changed after I met you. Theresa, if you haven't already known you are the reason why I'm so rich. Rich in love, rich in happiness. You've made me believe again in a thing called fate. After living and being part of the Crane family, you tend to become rather deprived of those things and you're scared when you first experience them. I know I was terrified and I tend to think you were too. That's why I think you played hard to get at first. You were so cute when you tried to run from my love, but in the end you've learned to embrace my love even after going through that mess with Ethan. I could never really thank you enough for showing me the true meaning of love; showing me what it felt like being in love. I'm here standing before you, my love, wishing.....hoping.....and praying that you will accept my hand in marriage. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you do me the great honor of being my wife, my lover, but most of all my best friend?" Now do you remember Foxy Baby? I must confess your proposal wasn't that much of a surprise, but the way you made it, just thinking about it now brings tears to my very eyes. Fox, I bet your wondering why I'm saying all of this. Well because my answer is.......YES! Yes, I will marry you! Now, once you get this I want you to meet me at our spot. I'll be waiting with loving arms!  
  
Your loving fiancee,  
  
Theresa Crane  
  
P.S. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?  
  
"Oh dear Lord!" Pilar exclaimed once she finished reading the whole letter. "I....I had no idea he proposed to her."  
  
Pilar placed the letter back in Fox's hand as it was before and sat down in the chapel.  
  
Pilar was all alone in the chapel. She looked around, she could feel someone's presence, but she wasn't sure who it was.  
  
"Lord," Pilar began as she knelt down, "I had no idea Fox had asked Theresita to marry him. You know I once thought that Fox was no good and would only bring my Theresita pain like Ethan did, but he's changed. I see that now. He does love her and Theresita has finally learned to let someone new love her. Please, dear Lord, don't take away both of their happiness. They belong."  
  
"At least some people believe in our love for one another." Fox tried to smile as he closed the chapel door.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Theresa's dream, it's two months later!  
  
Ethan tells Theresa that he's going back to the war!  
  
Theresa names her baby!  
  
Fox gets some interesting news from his investigators!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	11. Chapter 11

"Ring, ring!"  
  
"Hello!" Fox answered his cell phone.  
  
"Mr. Crane we have some news that we thought you might find interesting." The investigator told Fox.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Well, what is it?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"We found your girlfriend's cell phone."  
  
"What's so great about that?" Fox asked.  
  
"Mr. Crane we checked her phone records and the last number she recieved a call from not only was right before the accident, but it also didn't show up. It was a blocked number." He informed him.  
  
"So are you saying that you believe foul play was involved?"  
  
"Exactly. This may just be a coincidence, but I highly doubt it, Sir."  
  
"So there is no way in hell you can track that number down right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Damn!" Fox punched the wall in anger.  
  
"There is one guy I know who is probably the best at tracking down numbers and all. I could give him a call for you and see what he can come up with..but he is rather expensive."  
  
"Do you realize that you are talking to a Crane?" Fox asked him truthfully.  
  
"Yes, Sir, but I just wanted to make that clear."  
  
"Money is not a problem. Do whatever you have to."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Call me as soon as you find anything else out."  
  
Fox hung up the phone and said, "Gwen, I was already on to you, and this is only making me more suspicous of you."  
  
It took a little over a month for Theresa to fully recover from the birth of her daughter. She was lucky to have Ethan with her while she was sick otherwise her baby would have probably died seeing how Theresa was ill.  
  
"Ethan, I owe you so much for helping me and Little Isabella." Theresa began, but was cut off.  
  
"No, you don't. I did a friend a favor...I don't expect nothing in return."  
  
[i]"Except your love."[/i] He thought selfishly.  
  
"Thank you. I still can't believe how much she's grown over two months." Theresa told Ethan.  
  
Ethan smiled and said, "She's just as pretty as her mama."  
  
Theresa smiled at him and then went back to watching Little Bella.  
  
"I'm very thankful that you are allowing me to stay here." He told her.  
  
"Oh well you're welcome. Anytime you are in Canada you are more than welcomed to stay here."  
  
"Well, thank you, Theresa. You know for once in my life I feel like there is a home for me."  
  
"What do you mean?" She whispered since she was trying to get Little Bella to sleep.  
  
"See My mother died while giving birth to me so I never really knew her." He began to explain to her once they closed the door to where Little Bella was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"What about your father?" She inquired.  
  
Ethan gave a little sarcastic chuckle," My father was an alcoholic. Drinking was his top priority not me or my half sister. He left Samantha and I when I was only 8. I had to grow up so fast, you see Samantha was only 2 and her mother died while giving birth to her as well."  
  
"Oh how awful!" Theresa exclaimed. "What did you do?"  
  
"The only thing I could do. Become an adult at the age of 8. I dropped out of school so I could get a job and raise Samantha."  
  
"You didn't have any relatives that could help you out?" She asked.  
  
Ethan shook his head no, "No, all of mother's relatives were dead and fathe'rs....well father's hated us and thought of us lower than dirt."  
  
"Oh my!" Theresa put her hand over her mouth and exclaimed in horror.  
  
"I got a job at a neighbor's. I basically helped with farming. It wasn't much, but it got us by. Once Samantha got old enough to go to school I was able to start working on a farm of my own." He was interrupted by Theresa just then.  
  
"How did you pay for the house?"  
  
"I didn't....an angel did." He smiled and looked up towar the ceiling as though he was looking at someone. "See right around the time that father took off we recieved a letter in the mail claiming," he paused and smiled once more, "claiming that my father had been killed and that we were left the house along with $500."  
  
Theresa smiled on happily.  
  
"That money was put to good use. Samantha was one of the most popular girl's in town...and one of the prettiest I might say too. She had a good head on her."  
  
"Doesn't she still?" Theresa asked anxiously wanting to know more.  
  
"I don't know." He said too commonplacely.  
  
Theresa got up from where she was sitting and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Where is she now?"  
  
"I...I don't know." He said with a single tear drop falling from his right eye. "You know how I was telling you that she was one of the prettiest girls in town?"  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
"Well, she had so many men chasing after her that she didn't exactly know which one was the right man for her. She finally chose one man one day and I can tell you I was very disappointed in her for who she picked."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she picked this fellow only for one thing....his money. And as if she didn't already have more than enough!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "Samantha owns half of our company, that's more than enough money for her. That's why I can't figure out why she would marry him for his money then move out west where the gold is being mined. I never thought she'd turn out the way she did, Theresa. Why couldn't she have been more like you?"  
  
"Because Samantha needs to be Samantha while I need to be Theresa. We are our own person, Ethan. Have you ever thought that she may love him?"  
  
"No, no that's not possible!"  
  
"Why not? Is there a rule or law stating that two people have to be a certain way in order to find true love with another? If so then Fox and I wouldn't be allowed to be in love, that's for sure. We are two different people. Have you ever heard that opposites attract?"  
  
"Of course I have, but that only applies with magnics."  
  
Theresa laughed, "Oh Ethan! It applies to much more than that. [i]Much[/i] more."  
  
"Maybe so, but I don't think so in Samantha's case."  
  
"Well you are entitled to your own opinion." She told him.  
  
"I am." He paused, "Theresa, have you ever felt like you should have done something else? You know? Taken maybe path B instead of A?" He inquired.  
  
"Can't say that I have. Why do you ask?" She told him honestly.  
  
"Oh no reason."  
  
"No, come on now. Why did you ask?"  
  
"Because I was just thinking that if I had chosen a different path in life I may have never met you or Fox."  
  
"Or Little Bella!" Theresa laughed whole heartedly.  
  
"Or Little Bella." He added.  
  
"Ethan, honestly I try not to think about what have been because then I would depress myself...anyone would if they thought like that.  
  
[i]'Of all, sad words of tongue or pen,  
  
The saddest are it might have been.'[/i]"  
  
Theresa quoted.  
  
"That's beautiful, and yet very true." He told her.  
  
"I know." She smiled, but it soon faded away.  
  
"You really miss him, don't you?" Ethan could tell it in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I hope he's okay. He has to be."  
  
"I'm sure he is." He assured her. "Theresa, do you have any last letters for me to give Fox?"  
  
"What do you mean last letter? Are you going back to the war so soon?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." He said with a regretful heart.  
  
"When?"  
  
"A week from today."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
Ethan nodded his head.  
  
"Well, I'll finish up the letter I began last night and I'll see how many more I can get done before you leave. Must you really go?"  
  
"As much as I'd love to stay, I can't. I have a duty to my country and I musn't let my country down."  
  
"You're a good man, Ethan. A very good man. I'm surprised you aren't married to a beautiful young lady. But I guess your time will come soon." She smiled before going into the kitchen to make dinner.  
  
Ethan stayed up that night alone in his room writing about how he would miss Theresa so much once he left.  
  
[i]"I haven't known her that long, only a few months, but still....I feel as though I am somehow connected to her. I know it sounds silly, but I am. I just know down deep inside my heart that I will be with her one day. Then Little Bella, her, I, and our very own chiildren can be one big happy family.Yes, I know it's only a dream, but dreams do come true. Besides why else would fate bring me here? Why would fate have me deliver Little Bella? Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to do allow me to fall in love with Theresa then just forget all about her. No, fate has been a wonderful friend to me and I have no doubt in my mind that it will continue to bring me nothing but happiness. I can't help but wait for the day until I can wrap my arms around her and gently kiss her delicate lips. That will be the happiest day of my life, indeed it will be. I'm not sure how I will survive without her until the day that she is mine, but I know that I'll do anything just to survive. The reward will be more than worth all the pain and heart ach. Even if I can't be with her until the very last day of my life, so be it. At least I will be able to proudly say that for a day she was just mine. Not Fox's, just mine. Ah what a day that will be!  
  
Ethan"[/i]  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's a week later!  
  
Theresa discovers Ethan's writing!  
  
Fox meets with the expert!  
  
Fox recieves wonderful news!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	12. Chapter 12

"I still can't believe that you're leaving tomorrow." Theresa told Ethan as they sat for dinner for one last time.  
  
"I can hardly believe it myself. I'm going to miss you and Little Bella so much."  
  
"You were always so wonderful with her. You made her smile and laugh so much." Theresa said.  
  
"I know she's Fox's daughter, but she seems like my own daughter." Ethan revealed to Theresa.  
  
"Well it's good to now that someone cares a lot about here. You know once this whole war is over you are coming back here for her baptism and you are going to be her Godfather. How does that sound?"  
  
"Are you serious?" He was so surprised that Theresa said that.  
  
"Yes!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I'd love to be her Godfather!"  
  
[i]"I'd love to be her father though when I come back."[/i] He thought.  
  
"Great! I'm sure Fox will be very pleased."  
  
Ethan smiled.  
  
"Oh excuse me for a moment. I left the radio on upstairs." She said.  
  
Actually Theresa didn't leave the radio on, Ethan did. He had forgotten all about it. Theresa walked in his room and shut it off, but she couldn't help but notice the papers all laid out all over his bed. She wondered what they said, and although she knew better than not to look at them, she just had to take a peak.  
  
Theresa's eye widened as her eyes glanced at the words on the papers.  
  
"Oh my Lord!" she exclaimed. "What...what is all of this?"   
  
Theresa grabbed the papers and ran downstairs back to the table. Ethan was finishing up his dinner when he realized that Theresa had found the secret papers.  
  
"I can explain, Theresa." He began, but was cut off.  
  
"Now, listen to me, Ethan! I'm thankful that you helped me and Little Bella when we needed help. Thank you so much! I appreciated the so much, but this," she shook the papers, "this," she shook them once more, "this is like a dagger to my cheast. How could you? I never made any advances in that way to you. Did I? I love Fox with all my heart! He is my soulmate, my daughter's father."  
  
Theresa paused to find a paragraph to read outloud, "Fox isn't the right man for Theresa. I can see that now. I'm the perfect man for her. One day she will be Mrs. Ethan Winthrope even though she may not realize it now. I love her, and I know she has feelings for me." Theresa skimmed through to find another sentence or two to read. "I shiver everytime she touches me. I can't wait until the day we make love for the first time." Theresa paused again, but this time to calm herself down. "What the hell is this!?" She demanded to know at once.  
  
"Theresa, there's no use in me lying. I love you." He finally confessed.  
  
"No! No! No! I don't love you! I love Fox! Do you hear me? Fox! I love Fox!" She cried out.  
  
"No, you don't. I know you have feelings for me, Theresa. You can't fight them. They will come out sooner or later."  
  
Theresa couldn't stand listening to his lies so she slapped him across the face as hard as she could.  
  
Breathing heavy and crying she said, "I love Fox. Not you. Please just leave me alone for now."  
  
Ethan did nothing as she walked up to her room and locked the door.  
  
The next day Ethan woke up very early since his train was to leave at 4:15 a.m. He didn't expect Theresa to see him off like she was planning on doing, so he crept quietly into Little Bella's room and kissed her softly upon her forehead.  
  
"Good bye, baby." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Ethan didn't want to even try the same thing on Theresa because he didn't know if he was going stalking her or what so he just left a note on her door and left.  
  
Ethan stood on the platform of the train station while waiting to board. He became depressed as he looked around at all the happy couples kissing each other good bye.  
  
[i]"God how I wish I could kiss her good bye."[/i]He thought.  
  
Ethan lowered his head, but he thought he saw Theresa so he looked up and it was her. A smiled began to appear on his face and on her as well.  
  
"I'm still mad at you.," She began, "but seeing as how you can't help who you fall in love with I won't hold it against you. You don't choose who you want to fall in love with, it just happens. It's a natural attraction that pulls you toward them. When you fall in love, it will be special, Ethan. I hope you find the same kind of happiness that Fox and I have found." She said as she handed him back the note that he left her.  
  
"Last call for all aboard!" The engineer shouted.  
  
"Well, I better be going." He told her.  
  
"Yeah. Try to be safe and send Fox all my love."  
  
"I will. Thank you for everything."  
  
"No," she said taking his hands, "thank you." They looked deep into each others eyes.   
  
"Final call!"  
  
Theresa hugged him and gave hm a little kiss on the cheek before pulling away from him. Ethan grabbed his bags and got on, but he stayed in the back so he could watch Theresa until the train turned.  
  
"Good bye, Ethan." Theresa said softly to herself as she waved to him.  
  
Theresa felt something tugging at her and when she looked down she saw a little girl.  
  
"Why are you crying?" The little girl asked in a rather squeaky voice.  
  
"I don't. I don't know." She repeated.  
  
"Mr. Crane, this is Adam Zagata." Phil, the investigator, introduced Fox.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Adam said as he shook Fox's hand.  
  
"Likewise." Fox replied. "Now what, if anything, have you found?" Fox was quick and straight to the point.  
  
"Well, Mr. Crane, I think you'll be more than pleased with my results." Adam said as he passed Fox a long paper.  
  
"Is this for real?" Fox laughed.  
  
"Nothing but the truth, Sir."  
  
"Oh I could kiss you!" Fox said as he jumped.  
  
"I'd rather you not." Adam said as he moved his chair away from Fox.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't!" Fox laughed for once in a long time.  
  
"Are you going to have her arrested?" Phil asked.  
  
"Of course!" He smiled. "Now tha we have proof, Gwen is going down and so is her whore of a mother!"   
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gwen and Rebecca are arrested!!!  
  
1914 ends with a bang!!!  
  
Someone dies!!!  
  
Is it Fox??  
  
Does Theresa have feelings for Ethan??  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been continuing any of my fics, but I haven't had the internet for a while and with being swamped with school work it's been hard. But I am very determined to getting my fics done...yes all of them! It's great to be back again and I hope you guys will continue to read my fics! So have fun and enjoy!   
  
~Mandi~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox jumped right into his car as fast as he could. He was going down to the police station to talk to Sam and Luis. He finally had the proofe that he needed to bring down Gwen and Rebecca for Theresa's so called "accident." Within minutes Fox was outside of the Harmony Police Department. He knew that he should go rush into there and have Gwen and Rebecca arrested at once, but he hesitated. He turned off his car and sat there silently for a few minutes just thinking.  
  
"Theresa," he began talking to a picture of her, "tonight justice will prevail. Those bitches are finally going to go down for once."As he paused and lowered his head, tears began to fall. "God, how I hope you'll return to me. I can't go on without you!" Suddenly Fox shivered and looked up again. "Theresa? Theresa is that you? If you are there, just know that I love you with all my heart and I'm not giving up on you or our love for one another." Fox finally got out of his car and stepped into the station.  
  
"Fox, what are you doing here?" Sam asked a little surprised.  
  
"I came to speak with you and Luis. I have some informatioin that you will be very interested in."  
  
"Why don't we step into my office? Hank, tell Luis I want to see him in my office right now."  
  
"Will do, Sam."  
  
Hank found Luis outside the station.  
  
"What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Hank exclaimed.  
  
"I'm just thinking." He said a little absently.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Family...life. I never noticed how much the first bit of snow can make you reflect so much."  
  
Hank remained quiet.  
  
"You know, Hank, I'm really worried about Theresa. She's been in that coma for so long already."  
  
"Are you giving up hope that she's gonna make it?"  
  
"No... yes...I don't know. I just don't know anymore, Hank. I have to find out what really happened. If it wasn't an accident I just have to find the person who did this to her."  
  
"Everything will work out alright in the end, buddy."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"The reason I came out here was to tell you that Sam needs to speak with you right now in his office."  
  
"Did he saw what it was about?"  
  
"No, but it sounds important."  
  
"Well, I better go and found out what's up."  
  
Luis was surprised to see Fox with Sam once he stepped into the office.  
  
"Fox, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Luis, what happened to Theresa wasn't an accident. It was attempted murder."  
  
"I know that's what you think, Fox, but without evidence that theory won't hold up in a court of law."  
  
Fox smiled kindly and passed Luis the paper that he had recieved from the expert.  
  
"Fox, please tell me that all of this is true!"  
  
"It is. Now it's about time that Rebecca and Gwen get what they have coming to them."  
  
"I'll go get an arrest warrant, then we can go to the mansion and get them." Sam said.  
  
"Alright." Luis said.   
  
Fox and Luis waited outside of the station for Sam..  
  
"You know, Fox, I can't thank you enough for giving us this information."  
  
"Luis, I only did it because I love her so much. She's my world. Hell, she's my everything."  
  
"I use to think that Ethan was the only man for her, but I must say now that I was wrong. Fox, I hope when Theresa comes out of the coma she'll realize that she almost lost you. I wouldn't mind having you for a brother-in-law."  
  
"Thanks, Luis."  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Sam told them as he met them outside.  
  
They arrived at the mansion shortly. Julian noticed the flashing lights from the window and he wondered what was going on.  
  
"They can't be coming for me." He told himself. "I haven't done anything illegal in a while now."  
  
Sam pounded on the door shouting, "Harmony P.D! Open up!"  
  
"Alright, hold on, Sam." Julian said as he let them in.  
  
"Where is Rebecca and Gwen?" Luis asked.  
  
"Upstairs. Why? What's going on?"  
  
"This is police matters." Sam informed him.  
  
"Fox, I demand you to tell me what's going on!"  
  
"I will...just not right now."  
  
Fox, Luis, and Sam went upstairs and found Rebecca and Gwen in Gwen's room. They both looked very surprised to see Luis, Sam, and Fox.  
  
"Gwen, Rebecca, you both have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of law......." Sam went on reading them their rights.  
  
"What's going on?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Your under the arrest for the attempted murder of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Luis told them.  
  
"That's ludacris!" Rebecca exclaimed pretending to be innocent.  
  
"Oh Rebecca! Do stop putting on that act of yours. I wouldn't be surprised one bit if this turns out to be true." Julian shocked everyone by his words.  
  
"Pookie, you have to believe me! Please call the lawyer and tell him that I'm being arrested for no reason!"  
  
"I'm calling the lawyer, but not for that reason. Rebecca I want a divorce!"  
  
"You can't do this to me, Pookie!"  
  
"Oh yes I can, Rebecca dear."  
  
"Okay, that's enough talkiing!" Luis said. "We have to get you two down to the station."  
  
Rebecca and Gwen were put in the Harmony jail until their court date.  
  
Fox was happy that justice was going to be served, but he couldn't stop thinking that maybe Theresa wouldn't come back to him.  
  
"I need to be with her." He told himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"New Years Eve," Theresa sighed. "I hate the holidays now." She told Little Bella, who was now already 8 months old. "I wish your father was here."  
  
Theresa hadn't heard from him for over 6 months and she worried terribly about him....and about Ethan too. Of course not like that though. She loved only Fox.  
  
Flashback begins:  
  
Theresa grabbed the papers and ran downstairs back to the table. Ethan was finishing up his dinner when he realized that Theresa had found the secret papers.  
  
"I can explain, Theresa." He began, but was cut off.  
  
"Now, listen to me, Ethan! I'm thankful that you helped me and Little Bella when we needed help. Thank you so much! I appreciated the so much, but this," she shook the papers, "this," she shook them once more, "this is like a dagger to my cheast. How could you? I never made any advances in that way to you. Did I? I love Fox with all my heart! He is my soulmate, my daughter's father."  
  
Theresa paused to find a paragraph to read outloud, "Fox isn't the right man for Theresa. I can see that now. I'm the perfect man for her. One day she will be Mrs. Ethan Winthrope even though she may not realize it now. I love her, and I know she has feelings for me." Theresa skimmed through to find another sentence or two to read. "I shiver everytime she touches me. I can't wait until the day we make love for the first time." Theresa paused again, but this time to calm herself down. "What the hell is this!?" She demanded to know at once.  
  
"Theresa, there's no use in me lying. I love you." He finally confessed.  
  
"No! No! No! I don't love you! I love Fox! Do you hear me? Fox! I love Fox!" She cried out.  
  
"No, you don't. I know you have feelings for me, Theresa. You can't fight them. They will come out sooner or later."  
  
Theresa couldn't stand listening to his lies so she slapped him across the face as hard as she could.  
  
Breathing heavy and crying she said, "I love Fox. Not you. Please just leave me alone for now."  
  
Ethan did nothing as she walked up to her room and locked the door.  
  
Flashback ends:  
  
"Oh Ethan! Why did you have to tell me that you loved me?"  
  
Flashback begins:  
  
"Last call for all aboard!" The engineer shouted.  
  
"Well, I better be going." He told her.  
  
"Yeah. Try to be safe and send Fox all my love."  
  
"I will. Thank you for everything."  
  
"No," she said taking his hands, "thank you." They looked deep into each others eyes.   
  
"Final call!"  
  
Theresa hugged him and gave hm a little kiss on the cheek before pulling away from him. Ethan grabbed his bags and got on, but he stayed in the back so he could watch Theresa until the train turned.  
  
"Good bye, Ethan." Theresa said softly to herself as she waved to him.  
  
Theresa felt something tugging at her and when she looked down she saw a little girl.  
  
"Why are you crying?" The little girl asked in a rather squeaky voice.  
  
"I don't. I don't know." She repeated.  
  
Flashback ends:  
  
Theresa wipped the tears that began to fall. "Theresa, stop this! This is all nonsense! You love Fox."  
  
Just then Theresa heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who could that be now? I don't think I was expecting anyone."  
  
Theresa stopped in the hall as soon as she recognized who it was.  
  
"Oh my Lord!"  
  
Soon though, she regrained herself and answered the door.  
  
"Theresa," he smiled.  
  
"Ethan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Am I coming here at a bad time?"  
  
"Oh no. Please, come inside."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"Actually I'm here to recover from my latest wound."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was grazed with a bullet and I was told to take a leave of absence for a week. And I came here because Fox asked me to."  
  
"Fox? How is he?"  
  
"He's good. He misses you so much."  
  
"Did you tell him about Little Bella?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Well, what did he say?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"He honestly can't wait to see her."  
  
Theresa smiled and sighed.  
  
"I miss him so much, Ethan."  
  
"I know you do," he told her.  
  
Theresa could tell in his eyes that he was hurt.  
  
"Ethan, I'm sorry."  
  
"Please, don't. There's no need for an apology." He paused and then changed the subject. "So how is Little Bella?"  
  
"She's wonderful."  
  
"Could I see her before I leave?"  
  
"She's sleeping right now. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright. Well, I better get going."  
  
Ethan stood up and put his hat on. Theresa stood up, put her hand on his arm and said, "So soon?"  
  
"It would hurt too much to stay."  
  
"Please, don't leave on account of me."  
  
They stared deeply into their eyes as they had that night that Ethan left.  
  
[i]I can't leave without kissing her. I have to express my feelings for her.[/i] He thought.  
  
Ethan kissed her and surprisingly Theresa found herself kissing him back. Theresa wasn't quite sure how, but she and Ethan ended up in her and Fox's bedroom. She found Ethan on top of her kissing her passionately.  
  
[i]What am I doing?[/i] She thought. [i]I love Fox, but this feels so good and yet so right.[/i]  
  
Theresa woke up at 11:50 p.m. 10 minutes before the new year. She turned her head and saw Ethan lying next to her, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"What have I done? I've betrayed Fox."  
  
The next morning Theresa woke up with a letter in her hand. It was from Ethan, she could tell that by his handwritting.  
  
[i]Dearest Theresa,  
  
I cannot ever forgive myself for what happened last night. It was a mistake. I hope you do not blame yourself. I think it would be better if no one ever finds out. I do believe it would be for the best if we never see each other again. I'm sorry for all the pain I have enflicted on you, Fox, and Bella.  
  
Ethan[/i]  
  
"If that's what you want, Ethan, then that's what you'll get." She said slowly as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"God? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Theresa."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Your time is done."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time for you to move on to your next life."  
  
"Well, wait! What happenes? Does Fox return to her? Who does she choose to be with Ethan or Fox? I need to know, God. Please, tell me." She pleaded.  
  
"I can't tell you, but I can show you."  
  
"Please, do whatever it takes. I just need to know."  
  
"Well, there is something you need to know before I can show you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not 1914 anymore. It's 1918."  
  
"The year that WWI ended. Right?"  
  
"Yes.And you suffered a miscarrage."  
  
"A miscarrage?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You mean Ethan and I were gonna have a baby?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened? How did I lose it?  
  
"You fell down the stairs in your home."  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"I know, Theresa. Now, close your eyes."  
  
Theresa did as God said and found herself in her and Fox's home with Little Bella who was now 3.  
  
"Mama, where's daddy? When is he coming home?" Little Bella asked.  
  
"Soon, soon dear. Now that the war is over he will come back to us shortly."  
  
The next day Theresa was upstairs dressing Little Bella when she heard the door open.  
  
"Whose there?" Theresa asked from upstairs.  
  
When she heard no response she began to worry that there was an intruder, but that all faded away once she saw him.  
  
"As I live and breath!" She exclaimed in tears. "I thought you were dead." She said as she hugged and kissed him.  
  
"Theresa, would I leave you and our baby?"  
  
"No, Fox, you wouldn't. Never leave me again! Never!"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Fox, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ethan."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He died a two weeks ago in battle."  
  
"How?" She asked remembering her little baby that died.  
  
"He pushed me out of the way when he saw a bomb about to explode. He saved me my life. He made me able to return to you both."  
  
"Oh my Lord!" Theresa exclaimed as she fainted.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Get ready for the 1920s! It's gonna be one hell of a decade!  
  
Rebecca and Gwen get their sentencings! How long are they going to jail for??  
  
Fox prays for a Christmas miracle! Will he get one??  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	14. Chapter 14

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Rebecca Hotchkiss, guilty of attempted murder."   
  
"This can't be happening." Rebecca said softly to herself. "I'll kill that bitch Theresa yet!"  
  
"We hearby sentence you to 25 years in the woman's state penetentary."  
  
"25 years! That's that's outragous!"  
  
"Take her away!" The judge ordered.  
  
A few moments later, it was Gwen's turns.  
  
"We, the jury, find the defendant,Gwen Hotchkiss, guilty of attempted murder."  
  
"Ethan!" Gwen shouted.  
  
Fox just laughed. Justice was being served. Although it might not bring Theresa back to him, he knew that they had been caught.  
  
"We hearby sentence you to 25 years in the woman's state penetentary as well."  
  
"Ethan, you have to help me!" Gwen pleaded as she was being handcuffed.  
  
"Gwen, I'll never forgive you for what you've done!" He said furiously.  
  
Fox continued to smile as they took Gwen away, but his smile faded.  
  
"I gotta get out of here." He told himself.  
  
Fox walked around town for a little while, trying to think clearly. He ended up at the warf.  
  
"Everything's so messed up!" He said to himself.  
  
"I know, Fox."  
  
Fox turned around and said surprisingly, "Father?"  
  
"Fox, I know it's killing you."  
  
"Do you?" He said as he turned his back on him. "Do you really? You have no clue what it's like to watch on helplessly as the woman you love just slips away forver."  
  
"But you helped, Fox."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By putting Gwen and Rebecca behind bars. Where they belong."  
  
Fox tried to pretend that he wasn't crying, but it was no use. Just thinking about losing Theresa made him cry.  
  
"Here," Julian said as he handed him some tissues.  
  
"Thanks," he said taking them.  
  
"Fox, if you love her, like I think you do, don't give up. Don't ever give up on your true love. Sheridan and Luis would be the first to tell you that."  
  
"I know. It's just hard. She's deteriorating so quickly."  
  
"Fox, please tell Pilar not to worry about any of the medical fees."  
  
"She's not. I'm taking care of it."  
  
"Well, not anymore. I am. As much as people wouldn't believe it Theresa isn't that bad. She's a real sweet girl. I'd love for her to be part of the family." Julian said honestly.  
  
Fox broke down in tears and hugged Julian.  
  
"Thank you, Dad. And thanks for being a real father."  
  
Theresa found herself in some nightclub next.  
  
"Your on in one minute." Some man had told her.  
  
Theresa was somewhere behind a stage. People were pushing her and bumping into her.  
  
"Theresa, were on!" A woman that looked a lot like Whitney said as she signaled her.  
  
Theresa went behind her and went on. Suddenly everything came natural to her and she belonged. Theresa danced around provocatively with 9 other young women. She was in some underground nightclub. When the song ended they all went off stage. Theresa went into the dressing room and grabbed a little apron to put on so she could go and serve the crowd.  
  
"Theresa, are you staying after tonight?" The girl who looked like Whitney asked.  
  
"Heavens yes, Janet!"  
  
[i]"So her name is Janet."[/i] Theresa thought.  
  
"Alright." Janet said.  
  
Theresa was attending her tables her tables when she locked eyes with him. He was very cute...even if he was white.  
  
"Whose that?" Theresa asked Janet as she regained herself.  
  
"Him? Oh he's some new white boy playing for the band. That's all."  
  
"I think there's something hypnotizing about him." Theresa told her.  
  
"Girl, don't get yourself mixed up with those crazy white folks. They nothin but trouble. Come on now, we have tables to wait on."  
  
The night went on and soon it was all over. Everyone had gone home, but a few people. Theresa and Janet had just finished cleaning up.   
  
"Let's go sit with them." She suggested.  
  
"But that white boys there." Theresa imitated Janet.  
  
"Girl, it's not like they bite. I was just saying don't get involved."  
  
"Alright, let's go. I wanna know who he is anyhow."  
  
"Mind if we join ya'll?" Janet asked.  
  
"Not at all." A man that looked like Chad said.  
  
Theresa gazed quickly into that man's eyes. There certainly was something about him.  
  
"Theresa, this here is Fox." The man that looked like Chad said.  
  
"Nice to meet ya, Fox." Theresa smiled.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine, Ms." He winked.  
  
Theresa smiled and blushed.  
  
"Chalres, you mind walking me home tonight after you walk Janet home?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I would, but I can't. I gotta get home soon tonight. Ma isn't too well."  
  
"Well, I'll walk her." Fox said. "That is if it's okay?"  
  
"Sure it is." Theresa said.  
  
Later on Fox was walking Theresa home.  
  
"So, how long you plan on being in the band?" She asked.  
  
"What'da mean?"  
  
"I mean just that. People always comin and goin in that band. Rarely anyone stays. It'd be luck if you did."  
  
"Why would it be?"  
  
Theresa then just realized what she almost let slip.  
  
"I uh...I just meant that you'd be lucky for staying. Harlem is a great place to be living. And you got a nice job too!"  
  
"I see." He said not really believing her.  
  
"Well, this is it. Uh...thanks for walkin me home, Fox."  
  
"No problem. The pleasure was all mine." Fox said before turning to leave.  
  
As Theresa was walking up her stairs she heard Fox call her.  
  
"Theresa! Wait!"  
  
He ran up to her and said, "You forgot your hat."  
  
"Oh goodness! Thank you."  
  
Theresa and Fox stood there, both wanting something to happen. Theresa usually didn't jump into things, but tonight who cared? She went in for the kiss. When it was done, Fox smiled and left.  
  
Fox was in the hospital by Theresa's side when Little Ethan jumed into his lap.  
  
"Hey Buddy!"  
  
"Fox, when's Mama coming home?"  
  
"I don't know," he told him honestly.  
  
"Is she gonna be home for Christmas?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you know?"  
  
"Only God knows."  
  
"Grandma tells me to pray, but Fox I don't think it's helping. Am I doing something wrong?"  
  
"No, why would you think that?"  
  
"Cause Mama's still here."  
  
"Listen to me," Fox began, "praying for your mother is helping. We may not see it right now, but we will."  
  
"I wish Mama was here. She could explain it better."  
  
"I'm sorry, Buddy." Fox said as hugged him.  
  
Fox went to the chapel the next morning. It was Christmas Eve. He knew that Luis had got his Christmas miracle so maybe Fox could get one too.  
  
"God," he began, "I know I keep asking you for Theresa to get better. I really need her. But most of all her son needs her. So if you can please just help her get better for Little Ethans's sake. He needs his mother so much....." Fox stayed all morning in the chapel praying and lighting candles for Theresa.   
  
Pilar ran into the chapel saying a bunch of things in spanish.  
  
"Pilar, what's going on?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"Oh it's Theresita!" She exclaimed.  
  
"No, she can't be..."  
  
"She's not dead, Fox."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Her new test results show that she's had some brain improvement." She smiled.  
  
Fox just cried. He was too overjoyed.  
  
"Excuse me. I have to go call Luis and everyone."  
  
"Go ahead! Go ahead!"  
  
Fox was about to walk out of the chapel, but he turned around and said, "Thank you. Thank you!"  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rebecca has plans for Theresa!  
  
Fox spends Christmas with Theresa's family!  
  
Theresa meets Mr. Crane!  
  
Fox tells Theresa that he loves her!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	15. Chapter 15

"That slut!" Rebecca exclaimed as she entered her new home-the women's correctional prision.  
  
"Mother, enough already with Theresa!" Gwen shouted as she entered the cell next to her mother's.  
  
"I can't help it, Gwennie. What did we do wrong?"  
  
"Uh mother, have you lost your mind or something? [i]You[/i] tried to kill her."  
  
"[i]Me[/i]? Excuse me, Gwennie, but you palced the phonce call."  
  
"Shh! Mother, we have to remain our innocence." Gwen snapped.  
  
"That's what I thought." Rebecca smiled.  
  
Rebecca let go of the bars and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Ewww."  
  
"What now mother?" Gwen asked.  
  
"The bed's too hard."  
  
"You ever complain about things being too hard, mother."  
  
Rebecca smiled like the slut she was and said, "I know. It's just that I don't I can survive here."  
  
Gwen just rolled her eyes. As an officer passed by the cells, Rebecca got him to stop.  
  
"Is there a problem?" He asked kind of aggrevated.  
  
"Uh yeah. See the beds are too hard and I have to use the ladies room."  
  
The officer started to laugh uncontrollalby. "Are you serious? This isn't the 4 Seasons, Ms."  
  
"Uh it's Mrs. Mrs. Julian Crane." She corrected him.  
  
"Whatever you say." He paused and turned to another officer. "Can you believe this psycho?" he said before leaving.  
  
"Uh...wait!" Rebecca called after him, but he wasn't turning around. "Damn it! Damn Theresa!" Rebecca shouted furiously.  
  
"Whose Theresa?" Someone asked.  
  
Rebecca turned around quickly and asked, "Whose there? I..I warn you that I know self-defense."  
  
"Oh please mother!" Gwen laughed.  
  
"Gwen, quiet!"  
  
"Whose Theresa?" A woman asked appearing from the top bed.  
  
"Oh you scared me!" Rebecca exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I gave you a big fright." The woman said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't insult me." Rebecca said.  
  
"Listen, I just asked you a question. Whose this Theresa girl?"  
  
"She's the reason why we're locked up in this dump." Rebecca told her.  
  
"You kill her?"  
  
"No, tried to, but she's not dead....yet."  
  
"What you mean? Not yet?"  
  
"That bitch will die." Rebecca said with full confidence.  
  
"And how is that suppose to happen when we are locked in here?" Gwen asked butting in the conversation.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet. But I will figure something out."  
  
"You need someone to kill her?" The woman asked.  
  
"Why? You know someone...."  
  
"They call me Butch."  
  
"Butch? Isn't that...well um...?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Gotta a problem?"  
  
"No, not at all, Butch."  
  
"Good. Like I said you need someone who can do the job?"  
  
"What kind of job?"  
  
"Anything you need, he can do."  
  
"Really...."   
  
Rebecca, Butch, and Gwen went on talking and soon they had a new plan to kill Theresa.  
  
Rebecca smiled, "That bitch is gonna get what she deserves."  
  
Fox was in his room just waking up when he got a phone call from Pilar.  
  
"Hello." He answered.  
  
"Fox, it's Pilar."  
  
"Hi, Pilar. Is something wrong with Theresa?" He asked nervously.  
  
"No, no. I just called because I wanted to know if you would join us for Christmas dinner?"  
  
"I'd love to, but I can't let Theresa be alone on Christmas." He hesitated.  
  
"Fox, Theresa would want you to have a good Christmas. Please come over for a little bit. You can eat and then go to the hospital. Please." Pilar begged.  
  
Fox thought for a moment, "Okay. I'll stop by."  
  
"Great!" Pialr exclaimed. "Dinner will be ready at 5 pm."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there."  
  
Fox hung up and made his way downstairs. Ethan was sitting down drinking his morning cup of coffee and reading the stock markets.  
  
"Merry Christmas, half-brother!" Fox smiled as he sat down and turned on the tv.  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes and continued to read his paper.  
  
"Hmm...what's wrong, Ethan?"  
  
"Fox, shut the hell up!" He snapped.  
  
"Ouch." Fox laughed.  
  
Last night Ethan had got some disturbing news. Alistair was kicking him out of the mansion since he didn't have any right to be there. Fox had overheard the whole conversation. He was glad that Ethan was getting out of the mansion. Ethan had no right to live there. He wasn't a Crane and he wasn't married to one either. So what was his prupose? None.  
  
"Ethan, we have to talk." Alistiar begun.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate to do this, but you have to leave the mansion after Christmas."  
  
"What!? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid there is no reason for your being here, therefore; you must leave."  
  
"Alistiar, wait! Can't I just stay until my divorce from Gwen is final?"  
  
"No, I want you out the day after Christmas. Do you undertsand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can hardly believe that Alistair kicked you out." Fox said with a smile.  
  
"Just keep on adding salt into the wound why don't you." Ethan said bitterly.  
  
"Listen, Ethan, if you ever need help don't bother any of us. Just run to your family for a change. The wonderful Bennetts."  
  
"Leave the Bennetts alone. They are a great family and I'm happy to be related to them."  
  
"I'm sure you are." Fox smiled. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Oh well I'm going to be spending Christmas with the Lopez-Fitzgeralds."  
  
Ethan laughed, "They don't want to spend Christmas with you."   
  
"I think they do. I mean why else would Pilar invite me." Fox said as he left the room.  
  
Ethan felt salty. Why hadn't they invited him? Afterall he loved Theresa too.  
  
Fox was standing, waiting for someone to answer the door when he was thinking.  
  
[i]"Should I really be here?"[/i]  
  
"Hello, Fox." Pilar said as she answered the door.  
  
"Luis, Miguel! Come and help Fox with his presents."  
  
Once Fox didn't have anything in his hands, Pilar hugged him and wished him a merry christmas.  
  
"Fox!" Lil Ethan shouted as he ran into his arms.  
  
"Hey Buddy!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Fox!"  
  
Fox smiled, "Merry Christmas to you too!"  
  
They all gathered around the table to eat. Everyone looked so happy. Fox tried to smile as much as he could, but he knew that he couldn't always smile. Theresa was the only thing that was on his mind. He wished that she could be there. It would've been there first Christmas together as a couple. When his thoughts became too much, he asked to be excused. He went outside so he could think and get some fresh air.  
  
"Fox, are you okay?" Luis asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just needed some air."  
  
"Listen, if you ever need to talk to me just let me know. I understand what you are oing through."  
  
"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did you do it? How were you able to hold on to hope? I just feel like I'm gonna lose her."  
  
"It's hard. I'll be the first one to tell you that. There are times when you fell like giving up, but as long as you love her you can't. You won't know that she's really gone until you feel it in your heart."  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can do this."  
  
"Don't worry. Theresa is gonna make it through. Just wait and see."  
  
"Luis! Fox!" Pilar shouted. "It's time to open presents!"  
  
"Come on, let's go in." Luis said.  
  
Fox had gotten everyone presents and he didn't expect anything in return. He was just happy to be with people that actually wanted him to be with Theresa.  
  
"Fox, this is for you." Pilar said as she handed him a big box.  
  
Fox smiled, "Thank you. I wasn't expecting anything."  
  
"Fox, you are like family to us." Pilar said begun, "You love Theresita so much and if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have been as happy as she has been."  
  
"Well thank you, Pilar."  
  
Fox began to take the wrapping paper off of his package. Once it was off, he lifted the cover and was so surprised at his gift.  
  
"Oh my...." he stopped. "It's beautiful." He said as he took it out. "Who made it?"  
  
"Theresita made it."  
  
Fox smiled, "When?"  
  
"Once you two began. Do you remember taking that picture?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Come here you!" Fox said playfully as he chased her outside of the Book Cafe.  
  
It was beautiful outside that day. The sun had gone down a while before that and it had just started to rain. Fox couldn't believe how sexy she looked all drenched in the rain. Theresa couldn't keep her eyes off of Fox either.   
  
"Come and get me!" She replied as she laughed and danced in the rain.  
  
"Theresa! Fox!" Beth shouted.  
  
Theresa approached Beth to see what she wanted.  
  
"Here," Beth said as Theresa came closer.  
  
Theresa smiled.  
  
"You almost left it here."  
  
"Thanks, Beth." Theresa said as she took the picture.  
  
"Look," Theresa began as Fox wrapped his arms around her waist, "I almost forgot this."  
  
Fox took the picture and said, "This is an important picture. You know why?"  
  
Theresa shook her head no.  
  
"Well this is the first picture that we have taken as a couple. It will always be a reminder of how our happiness all began."  
  
Theresa's heart melted. Fox always knew just what to say.  
  
"Here," Fox said as he handed Theresa his coat, "put this over your head. It will keep you from getting wet."  
  
Theresa did as he wanted. Fox walked Theresa home soon after that.   
  
"Fox," Theresa said softly.  
  
"Yes, Theresa."  
  
"Why don't you come inside. No one's home. Luis is spending the night at Sheridan's and Miguel is work, as is Mama."  
  
Theresa's eyes were glowing as she stared into Fox's eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"I've never been sure of anything more in my entire life."  
  
Fox took Theresa's hand and she led the way.   
  
"Wait right here." She told him as she left the room.  
  
Fox went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel so he could dry off somewhat. Fox continued to dry his hair as he went back into the living room. He dropped the towel once he saw Theresa.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Theresa smiled very suductively.  
  
"You look...." he couldn't say anything.  
  
[i]"She's breath taking."[/i]  
  
Theresa walked up behind him and placed a blindfold over his eyes.  
  
"What's this for?" He asked.  
  
"Oh you'll see...very soon you'll see." Theresa giggled.  
  
Fox knew that he was being led up some stairs and he could not wait to see what Theresa had in store for him. Soon Theresa took the blindfold off. Fox looked around and just smiled.  
  
"Do you know how amazing you are?"  
  
"Yes, and you are the one that makes me so amazing."  
  
Fox couldn't take much more he threw his jacket on the floor, took Theresa in his arms, and laid her down on the bed that was decorated with pink and red rose petals. Fox kissed Theresa softly along her neck......  
  
"Fox, are you there?"  
  
"Huh?" He said rather dazed.  
  
"Are you still here?" Pilar asked him. "You spaced out."  
  
Fox laughed, "I was just daydreaming."  
  
"I see. Well I hope you like that picture. It's actually from Theresa, not us. She planned on giving you that for Christmas."  
  
Fox looked as it long and hard.  
  
"Thank you, Pilar." He said as he stood up and kissed her. "I have to go. I need to be with her. She shouldn't be alone on Christmas."  
  
Pilar nodded her head, "I understand."  
  
Fox arrived at the hospital shortly. He sat down beside her, just like he had done so many times before.  
  
"Merry Christmas," he whispered in her ear. "I want to thank you for your present." He said. Fox always talked to her as though she was sitting straight up and talking to him. "It's beautiful." He said as he showed her the picture. "I'll have to hang it over my bed, so as I fall asleep I can picture us." He paused for a moment. "Theresa, you don't know just how much it's killing me to see you like this. I wish I could just hold you in my arms." Fox got up and sat in the bed holding Theresa in his arms. "I love you." He said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Theresa was going over one of her songs as Fox walked into the club. He winked at her and her heart began to smile. Charles smiled as he went on playing the piano. When her song was done, Charles asked her if she and Fox were involved.  
  
"You's going out or somethin'?"  
  
Theresa hesitated, "Na, why would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because you two be lookin' at each other like you wanted to be alone." He smiled.  
  
"Are you serious?" Theresa asked nervously.  
  
"Na," he laughed. "But I can tell that you like him and he likes you."  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Kinda. It's all good though. I think you's make a cute couple. Just don't tell Janet I said that cuzz you know that she doesn't really trust those white boys."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Well, I'm gonna go and talk to him. I'll be back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hi Fox!" She smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey little lady."  
  
Theresa blushed.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, we do. Listen, Theresa, I like you...a lot actually. And that's why I need to tell you something."  
  
Theresa's eyes brightened. She thought she knew what he was gonna say. Fox knew what he had to tell her and he knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear.  
  
"Theresa, I....I..."  
  
He couldn't say it. She wanted to her those 3 little words, not the truth that would only hurt her.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Theresa, I love you." He said.  
  
"Oh Fox, do you really mean it?"  
  
Again he hesitated, "Yes." There was no way he could tell her [i]that.[/i]  
  
"I love you too, Fox. I mean I know we just met, but I can feel a connection. Can't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Theresa hugged him and smiled, but Fox couldn't smile.  
  
[i]I'm gonna break your heart, kid.[/i]  
  
Later on Theresa was asked to speak to her boss.  
  
"Come on in!" Mr. Banasiak said.  
  
"Mr. Banasiak, what can I do for ya?" She asked as she took a seat.  
  
"Listen, I need a special girl to come and entertain an old friend of mine."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And I want you to be that special girl."  
  
"Well, Sir, I'm not that kind of girl. I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Who?" He demanded to know.  
  
"Oh no one you know, Sir."  
  
"Good," he calmed down, "cuzz you know I don't like people dating their fellow workers."  
  
"I know, Sir."  
  
"So you'll do it then?"  
  
"I don't have a choice do I?"  
  
"Nope." He smiled like the pig he was.  
  
"Fine. When is it?"  
  
"Tonight. Be ready by 7 p.m. I'll have someone pick you up."  
  
[i]Tonight Fox and I were suppose to go out...just alone.[/i]  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Theresa went back to work and found Fox getting ready to leave.  
  
"Fox, can you walk me home?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Theresa was quiet on the way home...too quiet. Fox thought she would be happy about tonight that she would not stop talking, but he was wrong.  
  
"You okay?" He finally asked.  
  
"Listen, I have to go and work tonight so we can't go out. Is that alright?" She said sadly.  
  
"It's fine. We'll just do it another time."  
  
"Okay. Well night." She said as she kissed him.  
  
"Night."  
  
Theresa was picked up at 7 p.m. in a real nice fancy car. She dressed up real nice too.  
  
"Where we goin'?" She asked the driver.  
  
"A party, Miss."  
  
"Do you know if Mr. Banasiak will be there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm told that he will be."  
  
"Great."  
  
[i]At least I'll know someone.[/i]  
  
When Theresa walked into the party all the men looked dead at her. As she walked by them they all had to take another look.  
  
"Whose that?" They would all ask.  
  
"Some stupid lower-class girl." A blonde replied.  
  
"How do you know that, Mrs. Crane?"  
  
"Oh we've met before. She's nothing but a slut. That I can tell you."  
  
"Theresa, this is Mr. Crane." Mr. Banasiak said pointing to a man whose back was turned.  
  
"Theresa."  
  
"Ethan."  
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
"We've met before. I didn't know you were bringing here her, Ray."  
  
"Well you asked for someone young and pretty. She's the best I've got."  
  
"I see. We'll come her, Theresa."  
  
Theresa followed Ethan into a closed room.  
  
"Couldn't stay away now, could you?" Ethan said before delivering a powerful blow to her face.  
  
Fox woke up and checked his watch. 12:30 a.m.   
  
"Wow, I've been sleeping for a while."  
  
He got up and sat down beside Theresa. He noticed something was different.  
  
"Oh My! Theresa! Theresa, honey can you hear me?" Fox asked excitedly. He ran out of the room and found the nearest doctor.  
  
"What's wrong?" The doctor asked.  
  
"She's....she's moving. I saw her fingers moving."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"Stay here, while I examine here."  
  
Fox smiled and pulled his cell phone out to call Pilar.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Does Rebecca's plan work out?  
  
Is Theresa waking up from her coma?  
  
How does Theresa know Ethan Crane?  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	16. Chapter 16

The Lopez-Fitzgeralds rushed over to the hospital as soon as they could. They noticed Fox standing outside of Theresa's room right away.  
  
"How is she?" Pialr asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. The doctors haven't come back out yet." She informed her.  
  
"Well what happened exactly?" Miguel asked Fox.  
  
"I fell asleep and when I woke up I noticed Theresa's fingers were moving."  
  
"Are you that's what you saw?" Luis asked.  
  
"Luis, I'm positve. I know what I saw."  
  
"We believe you, Fox." Pilar smiled. "I just wish the doctors would come out and tell us something."  
  
"I know, the waiting is killing me." Fox said.  
  
About 15 minutes later, the doctors finally coem out.  
  
"How is she?" Fox asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, things are looking good. She's moving her fingers, but her eyes have not opened yet."  
  
"Why not?" Fox asked.  
  
"We aren't sure yet. There can be a number of reasons why she hasn't opened her eyes yet. We are going to do some more tests and see what they tell us. We're hoping that the new tests will show that she's waking up from her coma." He finished.  
  
"Can I speak to you alone for a minute?" Fox asked the doctor.  
  
"Of course. Excuse me."  
  
Fox and the doctor moved away so they could tall alone.  
  
"This is a good sign though, right?"  
  
"Of course. Any new movement is a huge change."  
  
"How long do you think it will take for her to recover from the coma?"  
  
"I can't tell right now. It's too soon. We don't even know if she will wake up."  
  
"She will," Fox said confidently, I know she will."  
  
"Keep holding on. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to go run those tests."  
  
"Of course, thanks you."  
  
The doctor nodded his head and left.  
  
Fox soon joined the others in Theresa's room. Pilar stood by her daughter, holding her hand and telling her to keep fighting. Fox had a good feeling that things were going to be okay, but still he wasn't so sure. Things always went wrong when they were going right.  
  
[i]I don't know what I'l do if I lose her.[/i]  
  
"Fox, thank you for calling us here." Pilar said.  
  
"It's nothing. I jsut thought you would like to know."  
  
Pilar smiled and turned her attention back to Theresa. Pilar let a little cry out.  
  
"What's wrong, Mama?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Look! Look at her fingers! Their realls moving, Miguel." Pilar paused, "Theresita, come back to us now. Do you hear me? Come back to us. We all love you so much."  
  
"Mama, let's go home." Luis suggested. "We can come back in the morning and find out the results."  
  
"No! I'm not going to leave my little girl here. She needs her mother."  
  
Miguel and Luis shot worried glances to each other.  
  
"How about we go and get some coffee then, Mama." Miguel said. "It's going to be a long night and you need to stay up."  
  
"Fine," she said giving in. "But we can't take long."  
  
"That's fine." Luis said. "Fox, we'll grab you a coffee okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Fox sat beside Theresa holding her hand, and gently brushed the few strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"You're coming back to me. I just know it." He said as he softly kissed her lips. "You can't come back to me soon enough."  
  
"Theresa, this is Mr. Crane." Mr. Banasiak said pointing to a man whose back was turned.  
  
"Theresa."  
  
"Ethan."  
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
"We've met before. I didn't know you were bringing here her, Ray."  
  
"Well you asked for someone young and pretty. She's the best I've got."  
  
"I see. We'll come her, Theresa."  
  
Theresa followed Ethan into a closed room.  
  
"Couldn't stay away now, could you?" Ethan said before delivering a powerful blow to her face.  
  
"Why do you have to hurt me so much!" She cried out in pain. "I didn't hurt you! You only hurt me!"  
  
"You killed my daughter!" He shouted.  
  
"I didn't mean to! You have to believe me, Ethan!"  
  
"Oh go to hell!" He said as he punched her in her face.  
  
"I see that I'm only your rag doll. If that's true then do what you want and get it over with." She cried bitterly.  
  
"If that's how you see it, fine. I will!" He shouted angerly as he removed his belt from his pants. "Let's get this done and over with."  
  
As Ethan began to put his clothes back on he threw a couple hundred dollar bills at Theresa. Theresa threw then right back at him.  
  
"I don't want you're dirty money!"  
  
"Why not? You accepted it before?" He smiled like a dirty pig.  
  
"Things were different before. You loved me and I loved you...I...I still do love you, Ethan." She confessed.  
  
"You were just one of my many flings! Get that into your stupid head!" He shouted even more annoyed.  
  
Theresa broke into tears, "I knew you loved me once, Ethan! I know it! You can deny it all you want, but I know the truth! Deep down inside you know I'm right." Theresa moved closer, "Please," she began to speak softly, "tell me that you still love me."  
  
Ethan began to kiss her, but he pulled away quickly.  
  
"You're still a slut. Now get out of my face!"  
  
Theresa threw herself onto him, "Ethan, don't!"  
  
Ethan said nothing this time, he only made his point by shoving her, which caused her to hit her head against a sharp point of the bed.  
  
"Stupid little slut." He said after he spit on her poor unconsious body.  
  
When Theresa woke up, she found herself in a hospital. Fox was the only person she recognized.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't really know. What happened to you tonight?"  
  
Theresa put her hand on her face and found that some parts were swollen.  
  
"I...I remember being picked up for a party."  
  
"What party? I thought you had to work?"  
  
"Mr. Banasiak wanted me to go to this party and entertaint one of his friends."  
  
"Who? Who was this friend?"  
  
"I...I'm not sure. It's kind of a blurr right now."  
  
"Theresa, think hard."  
  
Theresa tried hard to remember. "I..I...wait! I know who it was. It was Ethan Crane."  
  
"Ethan Crane?" He said a little puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, Ethan Crane."  
  
"Why would you get involved with someone like him?"  
  
"I don't know. it was so long ago."  
  
"Wait. What do you mean so long ago."  
  
"I'll tell you everything. Just don't interrupt."  
  
Fox nodded his head.  
  
"About a year ago, I was working for Ethan Crane and his new wife. They were expecting a baby...their first. I was so happy for them. We all got along great. Gwen, his wife, and I got along really great. We were like best friends. One night Ethan came into my room. That wasn't anything unusual. It happened all the time. Either he or Gwen needed something. That night Ethan needed something...[i]me.[/i] I was shocked. I couldn't sleep with my best friend's husband. But he said if I didn't that he would fire my. I couldn't lose my job...I had nowhere to go. So I did what he said. And before I could really realize it, Ethan was coming to my room every night. Gwen grew suspicious. She stopped talking to me. And one night, close to her due date, she came and tried killing me with one of Ethan's guns. Somehow in the struggle the gun went off. It shot Gwen and she ended up losing the baby. At first Ethan blamed himself." She paused, "He still kept coming to my room while Gwen recovered in the hospital. I knew that things were going so wrong, so I refused to sleep with Ethan. He didn't like that at all, so he would hit me until I gave in. When Gwen came back, Ethan fired me. It was the only thing he could do since Gwen made him believe that it was all my fault. I left and found a new job as a singer and dancer. I'm happy with my new life. I [i]never[/i] thought that I would see him again."  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Fox. I deserve it all for what I've done. I promised myself once I left that I would never kiss or sleep with another married man, but tonight I broke that." Theresa said before breaking into tears. "Fox, I'm such a slut!"  
  
"No, you're not, Theresa." Fox said as he held her in his arms.  
  
[i]She's gonna hate me even more once she finds out the truth.[/i]  
  
"Just hold me, Fox." Theresa said.  
  
"Fox, go home and get some rest." Pilar told him.  
  
"I don't want to leave Theresa. I want her to see my face once she wakes up."  
  
"Fox, go and get at least an hour of rest. You need your rest too."  
  
"I know, but Pilar...."  
  
"No buts, Fox. I'll be here with Theresita. Go home and I promise I'll call if she wakes up or when the new test results come in."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back in an hour."  
  
"Fine," Pilar smiled. "Now go get some rest."  
  
Fox smiled and left, but not before kissing Theresa and telling her how much he loved her.  
  
When Fox returned to the hospital an hour later, he saw Pilar crying and yelling at one of the doctors.  
  
"How could this happen!" She yelled. "I don't undertsand!"  
  
"Pilar, what's wrong?" Fox asked very concerned.  
  
"Theresa, is back into her coma." She cried.  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"Something happened that caused her to go back into her coma. I'm very sorry."  
  
"Yeah, you're sorry. Your sorry!" Fox grew angry and pined the doctor up against the wall by his coat. "YOUR SORRY!"  
  
"Oh my, Fox stop it!" Pilar cried.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rebecca gloats victory as Fox loses it!  
  
What happened to Theresa?  
  
Fox asks Julian for help!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	17. Chapter 17

When Fox returned to the hospital an hour later, he saw Pilar crying and yelling at one of the doctors.  
  
"How could this happen!" She yelled. "I don't undertsand!"  
  
"Pilar, what's wrong?" Fox asked very concerned.  
  
"Theresa, is back into her coma." She cried.  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"Something happened that caused her to go back into her coma. I'm very sorry."  
  
"Yeah, you're sorry. Your sorry!" Fox grew angry and pined the doctor up against the wall by his coat. "YOUR SORRY!"  
  
"Oh my, Fox stop it!" Pilar cried.  
  
"Tell me what happened! I need to know! I just have to know!" He screamed.  
  
"Fox, stop it." Pilar said as she removed his hands from the doctor.  
  
"We just don't know everything yet, Mr. Crane. I'm very sorry."  
  
"Don't just stand here, go find out what happened!" He yelled.  
  
"Yes, Sir." The doctor said as he left.  
  
"Fox, please calm down." Pilar begged with him.  
  
"I just don't understand. She was recovering. She was waking up!"  
  
"I know, I know, Fox."  
  
"Were you with here the whole time?"  
  
"I left to go to the bathroom, but I wasn't gone longer than 5 minutes."  
  
"In that time Rebecca must have had someone come and try to finish her off."  
  
"Do you really think that she's behind this?"  
  
"Why not? Why wouldn't she be?"  
  
"Fox, she's in jail."  
  
"So? It doesn't mean that she still doesn't have connections."  
  
"Fox, it's a little extreme even for Rebecca, don't you think?" Pilar said trying to give Rebecca the benifit of the doubt.  
  
"No, I don't. Pilar, she doesn't like Theresa. She'd love to see Theresa die." Fox paused, "Why can't she just leave her alone! I've finally found someone who loves me, someone that I love with all my heart. I just can't stand seeing Theresa like this much longer."  
  
"I know, Fox."  
  
"I have to go by Theresa. Excuse me."  
  
As Fox sat down beside her bed he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is Fox Crane as the grandson of Alistiar Crane, and son of Julian Crane. I want at least 3 security guards posted outside of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's hospital room. I want to know [i]everyone[/i] who goes inside and outside of that room. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane."  
  
"Good. I want to see this at once."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane."  
  
Fox hung up and held Theresa's hand.  
  
"This is all my fault, Theresa. If only I'd stay away from you. Then your life wouldn't have been this messed up. You could've just been a great mother to Little Ethan. Maybe...." Fox stopped, he tried to go on no matter how much it hurt him to say, "maybe you'd be better off with Ethan."  
  
"Mother, what are you smiling about?" Gwen asked her mother.  
  
"Read this," she smiled.  
  
[i]Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, the young and beautiful girlfriend of playboy, Fox Crane, has slipped back into her coma for unknown reasons at the time. She was thought to be getting better, but somehow she has gotten worse. Theresa was in an car accident back in November, which was set up by Gwen and Rebecca Hotchkiss. She has fallen back into critical condition. Insiders say her chances of survival don't look good. More will be updated once more information becomes avaliable.[/i]  
  
Gwen smiled as though she was a kid in a candy store, "Wow Mother! I'm surprised. A plan of your's actually worked."  
  
"Oh don't be so surprised. I mean afterall no one still knows that we are the ones that sent Ethan's paternity to the tabloid."  
  
"That was you?" Butch asked.  
  
"Yes, and of course it was all my idea." Rebecca said proudly.  
  
"Boy, you are a true bitch!" Butch laughed.  
  
"Excuse me!" Rebecca exclaimed.  
  
"Only a true bitch would do something that mean and heartless."  
  
"Well, thank you...I think." She said a little confused.  
  
"Did you do it?" A guard asked Rebecca and Gwen as she passed by.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rebecca played innocent.  
  
"Don't play stupid. Did you try to finish Theresa again?"  
  
"I...I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Of course you do. You're holding the paper in your hand."  
  
Rebecca was caught in her lie once again.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Sure....and I'm the pope." The guard laughed and walked away.  
  
"Ugh! Why do people think the worst of me?"  
  
"Should I answer that, mother?"  
  
"No, Gwennie."  
  
"You know, everyone is gonna blame us for this, so we can kiss any kind of freedom goodbye." Gwen said.  
  
"Just wait and see what happens. Maybe it was just one person."  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes. She loved her mother, but she was stupid. Nothing could be done about that. It was just something that had to be adjusted to from early on.  
  
To try and get his mind off of how bad things were for him, Fox opened up the news paper to see how things were going elsewhere. Just reading the first page was too much for him.  
  
[i]Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, the young and beautiful girlfriend of playboy, Fox Crane, has slipped back into her coma for unknown reasons at the time. She was thought to be getting better, but she has gotten worse. Theresa was in an car accident back in November, which was set up by Gwen and Rebecca Hotchkiss. She has fallen back into critical condition. Insiders say her chances of survival don't look good. More will be updated once more information becomes avaliable.[/i]  
  
Fox stared dead into that paper.  
  
[i]Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, the young and beautiful girlfriend of playboy, Fox Crane[/i]  
  
"Her, the beauty, me, the beast."  
  
[i]Slipped back into her coma[/i]  
  
"She's near death again."  
  
[i]Was thought to be getting better, but she has gotten worse[/i]  
  
"She was getting better. Now she's dying again."  
  
[i]Set up by Gwen and Rebecca Hotchkiss[/i]  
  
"Damn those bitches! Damn them to hell!  
  
[i]Back into critical condition[/i]  
  
"She could slip and fade at any moment."  
  
[i]Chances of survival don't look good[/i]  
  
She's gonna die.  
  
That little article brought him so much pain and anger. Sure, he felt angry and hurt before, but now he was going nuts. The article played over in his head again and again, the ssame thoughts running through too.  
  
[i]Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, the young and beautiful girlfriend of playboy, Fox Crane[/i]  
  
"Her, the beauty, me, the beast."  
  
[i]Slipped back into her coma[/i]  
  
"She's near death again."  
  
[i]Was thought to be getting better, but she has gotten worse[/i]  
  
"She was getting better. Now she's dying again."  
  
[i]Set up by Gwen and Rebecca Hotchkiss[/i]  
  
"Damn those bitches! Damn them to hell!  
  
[i]Back into critical condition[/i]  
  
"She could slip and fade at any moment."  
  
[i]Chances of survival don't look good[/i]  
  
She's gonna die.  
  
"Damn it! I can't take it much more!" He screamed.  
  
Whitney and Chad rushed into the room. They had stopped by because they heard that Theresa was getting better, but they obviously didn't hear that she had slipped back into the coma.  
  
"Why God! Why must you take away everything that means something to me!?"  
  
"Chad, do something! Fox has lost it."  
  
"What am I suppose to do?"  
  
"I don't know, just do something before someone gets hurt!"  
  
Chad stopped Fox from breaking the tv that sat in Theresa's room.  
  
"Fox, man, get a grip."  
  
"Chad, stay out of this! This is between me and God!"  
  
"Fox, stop it!" Whitney screamed.  
  
"If you're going to take her, then take me!" Fox continued to yell at God. "She has a little boy that needs her! No one needs me! Don't take her! Take me! Take me! I'm a bastard that deserves to die! Theresa has done nothing! Nothing!"  
  
Fox finally collasped onto the floor. He curled up into a ball and started to cry.  
  
"Chad, I'm going to get a doctor. Fox needs help."  
  
"Okay, go."  
  
Chad couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never thought that he would see the day when Fox Crane would break down and lose his mind. ox continued to lay there in that curled up ball, crying. He had stopped yelling at God now. He seemed as though he were a frightened little boy who had lost his way.  
  
Whitney came back with a doctor and they got Fox to go home and get some rest. They weren't sure how he would be on his own, so Chad called Julian and told him to watch out for Fox. Julian agreed to keep an eye out for him.  
  
"What the hell is your problem!" Fox yelled at Ethan. "Leave Theresa alone! She didn't kill your baby!"  
  
"She did! She's the reason why Sarah is dead."  
  
"She didn't kill her! Leave Theresa alone! What you did to her last night was sick and disgusting. I wonder what Gwen would say if she knew you slept with her."  
  
"I wonder what...."Ethan began.  
  
"Shut up! Theresa is nothing, but a friend. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya loud'n clear."  
  
"I don't want to ever hear that she has been hurt by you again. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah," Ethan said bitterly.  
  
Once Ethan was alone he said, "Don't tell me how to run my life, Fox. I'll do what I want and I'll hurt who I want...even if you like her."  
  
Fox was sitting all alone in his room when he heard a knock at his door. The knock reminded him of how he use to go to Theresa's room when he first came to Harmony.  
  
"Fox."  
  
[i]Ugh! What does he want?[/i]  
  
Fox got up and opened the door.  
  
"What do you want, Father?"  
  
"Fox, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
Fox stood by the door as Julian sat down and began to talk.  
  
"Fox, I heard about what happened earlier."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"I'm a little disappointed in you."  
  
"I know. I'm mad at myself for causing such a scene. It was all because of that stupid article."  
  
"What article?" He asked.  
  
"This one," Fox said as he passed Julian the paper.  
  
"I see. Don't let things like that upset you."  
  
"How could I not let it get to me? All my life I've had to deal with this sort of stuff and more in school because of you and mother." He told his father for the first time.  
  
Julian lowered his head in shame, "I can't change the past, but we can change the future, Fox."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay.  
  
"Fox, I came here to talk to you because I want to know if you would like to have a doctor from another hospital come and watch Theresa. Someone who would specialize in her condition."  
  
"I'd love to, but I don't have thart kind of money and Alistiar wouldn't allow it." Fox told him.  
  
"As I said before, I'm taking care of Theresa's medical bills. And nevermind Alistair. He doesn't need to know."  
  
"I'd appreciate it, Father."  
  
"Good. Then it will be done. Well goodnight."  
  
As Julian was leaving Fox said, "Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you help me prove that Rebecca and Gwen were behind Theresa slipping back into her coma?"  
  
"I'd love nothing more than to see those two skanks get what they deserve."  
  
Fox laughed, "Goodnight."  
  
"Night, Fox."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What does the specialist say about Theresa?  
  
Fox breaks Theresa's heart!  
  
Goodbye 1920s!   
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	18. Chapter 18

Fox and Julian left to go to the hospital early the next morning. Julian's friend was going to come early and check on Theresa. Fox hoped that she would be able to tell what happened to her since no one else knew what was wrong. Fox was happy to see the security gaurds outside of Theresa's room in the morning.  
  
"Did you call for them?" Julian asked.  
  
Fox nodded his head, "I can't take any risks."  
  
Fox and Julian sat in Theresa's room waiting for Julian's friend to show up.  
  
"Julian, it's good to see you again," the doctor said taking his hand.  
  
"Lauren, this is my son, Fox."   
  
"It's nice to meet you, Fox," she smiled.  
  
"Same here." He said taking her hand. "This is Theresa, my girlfriend," he said pointing to her.  
  
"I see. How did she end up in this coma?"  
  
"Which one?" Fox asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm sorry Julian really didn't fill my in all that well over the phone."  
  
"Theresa was in a car accident. Someone was trying to kill her. She was in a coma, but the other day she was starting to come out of it. Then yesterday she slipped back into. No one knows exactly why. Do you think you could find out what happened?"  
  
"I'm going to try my hardest, Fox. I'm going to be honest with you. From the charts that I've seen, your girlfriend is in pretty bad shape, but there's always hope that she'll pull through and be okay. I will try very hard to find out why she relapsed."  
  
"Thank you." Fox said with a smile.  
  
"Now, if you two could leave the room for a few moments. I'd like to run some tests that haven't been done yet."  
  
"Of course," Julian said taking Fox into the waiting room with him.  
  
About 20 minutes later Dr. Stephens came out.  
  
"I should have the results back in an hour or so." She informed them.  
  
"Thanks. Do you have any idea of what might have caused Theresa to fall back into her coma?"   
  
"I think I know, but I don't want to say just what I think it is right now."  
  
"I see. Well thanks again."  
  
Theresa was at him getting ready for work when she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Coming!" She called.  
  
Theresa answered her door, but no one was there. She noticed, from the corner of her eye, a letter on the ground. She looked at it and noticed that her name was across it. She picked it up and turned it over to open it. She closed the door behind her as she started reading the letter.  
  
"Oh my God! No!" She cried out. "This can't be true! It can't be!"  
  
Theresa rushed out of her house crying the whole way to the club.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong?" Janet asked becoming alarmed.  
  
"Oh Janet! It's horrible! Look!" She said passing her the letter.  
  
"Someone must have wrote it for kicks. Don't worry. I'm sure it ain't true."  
  
Theresa was trying to stop crying. Her make-up was ruined now and the club opened in less than 30 minutes.  
  
"It's true! Look at the pictures!" She handed Janet the pictures.  
  
"Oh Theresa! I'm so sorry." Janet hugged Theresa. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. This is just so bad. I loved him and now to find this out about him."  
  
Theresa and Janet turned around once they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Fox, you need to go." Janet said.  
  
"What happened, Theresa?" He asked once his saw that she was crying.  
  
"Janet, can you give us a minute?" Theresa asked.  
  
Once Janet left the room, Theresa handed Fox the letter and the pictures.  
  
"Is it true?" She cried. "Is it?"  
  
Fox read the letter.  
  
[i]Theresa,   
  
You don't know whose sending you this, but I'm doing this for your own good. I'm sending this to you to let you know the truth about Fox Crane. He's a married man with three children. Rosemary, his oldest, is 8. James, the middle, is 6. And Katherine, his youngest, is 2. He's been married for 8 years now to Alice. Don't get involved with him uless you want to break up his family.[/i]  
  
Before saying anything, Fox looked at the pictures. One was of him and Alice on their wedding day. The other was a recent picture of the whole family.  
  
"Is it true?" Theresa cried.  
  
Fox stared silent at her.  
  
"Is it!?" She got louder.  
  
"Yes," he said slowly and softly. "It is."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!?" She demanded to know.  
  
"Because I didn't think it was improtant."  
  
"Not important!? Fox, I loved you! I kissed you!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"[i]Nothing[/i] you say will ever change how much I hate you. [i]Nothing[/i]"  
  
"Theresa, please..."  
  
"No!" Theresa said as she ran out of the club.  
  
Fox chased after her. He knew that she was a wreck and that if she wasn't careful something bad could happen. Theresa jumped into a cab and took off. Fox found a cab himself and told the driver to follow Theresa's cab. They ended up outside of Ethan's house.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Fox asked himself.  
  
Theresa ran inside and Fox followed her. Inside Ethan was holding a gun to Theresa's head.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Fox asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Ethan laughed. "The little bitch is getting what she deserves."  
  
"Ethan stop this crap!" Fox yelled. "Just leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you."  
  
"She killed my daughter and now she's trying to break up your family!"  
  
Theresa looked at Fox and pleaded him with her eyes to save her. Fox knew she was frightened for her life. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he must do something.  
  
"Ethan, listen, just leave her alone. We can talk this all out."  
  
"Screw talkin', Fox! This bitch has to pay."  
  
Ethan moved the gun closer to Theresa's head which made Fox jump.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"Ha! I'd love to see that!"  
  
Ethan suddenly threw Theresa aside on the floor, where Fox came to check on her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah. What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan."  
  
Ethan was now pointing the gun at Fox. When Fox noticed, he didn't act surprised. In fact he was pushing Ethan to shoot him.  
  
"Do it, Ethan." He told him. "Or do you not have the guts to do it?"  
  
"Shut up, Fox!" Ethan was more angry.  
  
"Come on it, Ethan. What are you waiting for?"  
  
Right then Ethan fired a shot, hitting Fox in his chest.  
  
"Fox!" Theresa screamed.  
  
Theresa wrapped her arms around Fox, who was bleeding heavily.  
  
"Fox, help is on the way. Hold on."  
  
"Theresa, if was aiming towards you." He told her.  
  
"Thank you so much, Fox."  
  
'Tell my family I love them."  
  
"Fox, don't!" Theresa screamed, but it was too late.  
  
Dr. Stephen's came back about an hour later with her test results.  
  
"Did you find out what happened?" Fox asked anxiously.  
  
"I did." She said taking off her glasses.  
  
"And?" Julian asked.  
  
"The reason Theresa slipped back into her coma was because her iv was comtaminated."  
  
"How could that happen?" Julian asked.  
  
"It wasn't a mistake. I did a little research. I looked through the hospital security tapes to see if somene did this one purpose."  
  
"Was there someone?"  
  
"Yes, Rebecca and Gwen Hotchkiss."  
  
"I knew it!" Fox shouted. "Is Theresa going to be okay?"  
  
"She should be okay as far as the whole contamination goes. But as for her coma, I'm not sure. There hasn't been much improvement since the contamination. There's also hope though."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Stephens."  
  
"I'm going to kill them!" Fox shouted.  
  
"Fox, I'm going to take care of this, so don't worry."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello 1930s!  
  
How does Julian take care of Rebecca and Gwen?  
  
Ethan upsets Fox!  
  
Fox bonds with Lil E!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	19. Chapter 19

Fox smiled much to his pleasure as he entered the kitchen to find his beautiful wife cooking breakfast for him and their children. Theresa smiled and pushed Fox away once he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Shhh! Not now," she laughed. "Fox and Jamie will be down any time soon."  
  
"I don't mind," he said as he sat down and opened his newspaper. As Fox began to read his paper he shouted from reading something that made him mad. "Damn!"  
  
"Fox, please," Theresa said as she stared at her children. "Good morning," she said.  
  
"Morning, mom," Jamie said as she sat down beside her older brother.   
  
Fox Jr. said nothing though. He slid into his chair rather quietly. Instantly Theresa knew something was going on. She stared at Fox and they both nodded, knowing that one of them should talk with him.  
  
"Honey," she said as she placed 2 large waffles on his plate, "is something wrong?"  
  
"No," he said quietly. "Nothing is wrong."  
  
Theresa stared at her husband with worried eyes. Lately Fox Jr. had become more quiet and he barely went out anymore. Both Theresa and Fox had some suspicions about what was going on, but she said nothing.  
  
On Fox's way out for work, he stopped by and whispered into his son's ear, "We'll talk later."  
  
Theresa smiled and kissed her husband goodbye. Soon after the children left for school, leaving Theresa all alone. There wasn't much to do all day long. She mostly cleaned or cooked, but today there was nothing she had to do. She decided to go out and do some shopping. There were a few things she needed and she thought she could stop by and get her hair done while she was out. Theresa got home early, just before the children were suppose to be home. She was a little surprised to see Fox sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of brandy next to him. Theresa knew something was wrong. Fox only drank when something was terribly worng. She laid down her things on the counter and sat down beside him. She reached for his hand, but he moved it away and lowered his head in shame so she wouldn't see him.  
  
"Fox," she said softly, "what happened?"  
  
Fox turned to his shakened up wife with tears in his eyes and said, "We're in trouble."  
  
Julian sat looking out of his study window in a daze. He was thinking about making Rebecca and Gwen pay for what they had done to Theresa and to his son. He wanted them to pay the high price, but he wasn't exactly sure of how to do that. "Come in," Julian said as someone knocked on his door. Fox walked in with his hands in his pocket and stood before his father.  
  
"Have you decided how you are going to make Rebecca and Gwen pay?" he said taking a seat.  
  
"Not yet," he said absently, "but I am thinking. By the end of today, they'll know their fate."  
  
"Sounds good. Well, when you decide, give me a call on my cell phone. I'm going to be at Little Ethan's school today all day actually helping their teacher set up the winter play."  
  
"I didn't know you were that interested in plays," Julian smiled.  
  
"I'm not actually. I'm doing this for Ethan because Theresa promised to help him out and since she's not there it's the least I could do for the kid. Besides he's a great kid."  
  
"All my sons are."  
  
"Yeah," Fox smiled as he left.  
  
Fox sat in the audience seats as he watched the children go over their lines with Ms. Hope. He smiled as he saw Little Ethan step on stage in a costume that was twice his size. Little Ethan was to play santa. Fox had helped make the costume by stuffing the stomach of the costume with cotton balls. Fox was felt a sense of pride come over him as he watched Little Ethan on stage. He felt as though Little Ethan was his son. He knew Theresa would've loved seeing this so he taped it all on video for her so she wouldn't miss it. Ethan smiled and waved to Fox once he finished his lines. Fox laughed and turned his head to see his half-brother entering the gym.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Fox asked.   
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. I'm here because I offered to help back when they were asking for volunteers. Theresa and I both signed up. We thought it would be nice to do that for Little Ethan," he said shooting a sharp knife through Fox's back. Fox couldn't help but feel that Ethan had everything. Little Ethan was his namesake, whose was Fox's? "I also stopped by to give the little guy this," he said removing a already made santa costume from a bag. It had everything and it looked even better than Fox's.  
  
Fox lowered his head as he grabbed his coat and said, "Well, I guess I don't need to waste my time here." Once Fox got into his car he turned the radio on to hear a song that Theresa and he always danced to. It wasn't there song, it was just a special song to them. Tears filled his eyes, "Damn you, Ethan! You have everything I ever wanted or dreamed of. It's always you in the end!"  
  
"Where's Fox?" Little Ethan asked as his eyes searched through the empty seats quickly.  
  
"He uh had to go. Here I got you something," he said as he passed him the bag.  
  
Little Ethan opened the bag and smiled kindly, "Thanks, but I already have this one. Fox made it with me," he smiled proudly.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather have brand new one?" Ethan asked passing him the bag back.  
  
"No, I like this one better. Thanks though. Where did Fox go again?"  
  
"He had to leave. He's meeting someone. He said that he has better things to do than sit around here and waste his time on little kids."  
  
"You're lying!" Little Ethan shouted. "You're just jealous of Fox!" He shouted as he ran out of school.  
  
"Great! Just great!" Ethan said as he threw the costume into the garbage can while everyone looked on wondering what was going on.  
  
Fox stormed into the mansion demanding to speak to his father right away. Julian finally came out after hearing all the yelling.  
  
"What is going on here?" he asked looking directly as his son. "Have you been drinking?"  
  
"No! I hope you came up with a plan for your ex-whore because I'm sick of everything right now. Everyone is trying to take all the things I care about and I'm not letting them go without putting up a fight. Your whore and her daughter and gonna pay tonight!" He pounded his fist on the door.  
  
"Calm down, Fox." Julian smiled, "It's all being taken care of."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well after thinking so hard about the perfect punishment, I came up with a sort of punishment."  
  
"What do you mean sort of? I want them to pay for hurting my future wife!"  
  
"Well, you see for the next 4 years, while they are in prison, they will be scrubbing all the toliets," he began to laugh.   
  
"That's it?" Fox said a little disappointed.  
  
"Oh no! That's just the beginning! I know a few friends who are in the same prison and some who work for the prison. My friends will take good care of them. Besides once we find out if Theresa will live, their will be another court heaing to determin how many years they will be behind bars. I can easily make it so they spend life in jail. And as time goes on other things will pop into my head and they will happened to them."  
  
"Thanks, I just wish someone would kill them for what they did to Theresa."  
  
"That can be arranged," Julian told him seriously.  
  
"Do whatever you want, I just want them to suffer more than Theresa is. Killing them though would put them out of their pain. No, you're right. I'd rather have them scrubbing toliets for the rest our their pathetic lives."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why are Theresa and Fox in trouble?  
  
Ethan goes to visit Theresa, but will Fox allow him to go in?  
  
Fox asks Pilar something ver important!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


End file.
